Harry Strange: Sorcerer Supreme
by VexingFate
Summary: "As I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted. The name is Harrison Strange. Former Young Avenger, current Avenger and son of the Sorcerer Supreme," The boy turned his face towards the staff, a smirk on his face – one that they had not seen in 14 years, "Pleased to meet you." HarryP./SusanB.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer:_ _Harry Potter and all other characters unless otherwise stated are property of J.K. Rowling, or Marvel Comics._

**A.N. – Hello everyone, this is my first foray into fanfic writing so any advice or positive criticism would be appreciated. This crossover takes place during the current Marvel NOW universe, so Harry Potter itself will be a bit more modern than in the actual series. If anyone would like to Beta for me, I have no problem with that. Anyway enjoy. **

Chapter 1

"Harry Potter."

The piece of parchment fell from the wizened old wizard's hand. At the moment Albus Dumbledore looked every bit the rumored 150 years he was as the Great Hall had fallen silent with all eyes focusing on the paper as it fluttered to the ground. As the students began looking at each other the only sound that could be heard was a goblet hitting one of the wooden tables. Students around the cup, moved to avoid the pumpkin juice slowly leaking off the table.

"Susan! Are you okay?" A blonde girl whispered to the young redhead sitting across from her. Hannah Abbot could only stare as her friend had gone deathly pale, wondering what could had caused such a reaction from the usually bubbly girl. Susan Bones could only nod her head which contradicted the emotions that were raging within.

"_This could not get any worse." _Susan thought to herself as she pulled her wand out of her robes to vanish away the spilled pumpkin juice. Little did she know that things were about to get a bit more complicated.

"Albus," a Scottish accent broke Dumbledore out of his stunned state. Minerva McGonagall, the Deputy of Hogwarts was also stunned into silence by Dumbledore's statement. Her eyes conveyed a confusion that was shared by the entire hall. "What is happening?"

"Minerva, I wish I could tell you, but I honestly do not know what is occurring." Albus Dumbledore replied as he scanned the Hall to gauge the reactions of the people.

The visitors from Durmstrang and Beauxbaton's were equally as stunned, with the student whispering amongst themselves. Igor Kakaroff, the Headmaster of Durmstrang face turned from one of shock to a scowl of anger as he moved towards Dumbledore. Madame Maxime showed the same shock that was spread across the faces of the occupants of the Great Hall as she too moved towards the older wizard. Dumbledore sighed as he motioned Minerva to take both Heads of the visiting schools to the antechamber where the other Champions chosen by Goblet of Fire were waiting. He glanced over his faculty seeing confusion amongst all of them and then moved his eyes towards the students. All of the students had gotten over their shock, and whispering broke out amongst them. He did notice though that one girl, Amelia Bones' niece had shown a different reaction that the rest of the students. He would have to look into that.

He glanced at the Goblet of Fire as its flame turned from blue to red before dying out, signifying that it was done picking the Champions for the Tri-Wizard Tournament, although Tri-Wizard was redundant at this point. As he reached down to retrieve the parchment the fact that Harry Potter's name had come from the Goblet was something even he had not expected. As he gazed at the parchment he could not help but re-read what was written in a hand writing he did not recognize – _The Boy-Who-Lived Harry Potter – _he had been fully prepared to announce Neville Longbottom as the Fourth Champion. However, before he could contemplate the situation any further the doors to the Great Hall burst open as a young man flew through the doors, rolling along the ground before landing on his feet with his back to him.

The young man was clad in a black Muggle Suit and a black scarf wrapped around his neck, and before Dumbledore could question the young man something he had not seen in years much less expected to see in Hogwarts came flying through the open doors landing in front of the young man. The students began screaming as a red humanoid creature the size of an average adult male landed in front of the young man. Clad in black rags which covered its muscled body, the creature's pitch black eyes scanned the crowd before resting on the other unexpected occupant of the Great Hall. Its mouth turned into a smile showing two rows of sharp fang like teeth. Albus Dumbledore, recognized the beast for what it was; a _Demon_. He hadn't encountered since World War II when he defeated Grindlewald before he could finish summoning something similar. Albus looked past the two, and saw in the darkness outside the entrance to the school flashes of lights of varying colors. Albus drew his wand, fully preparing to lose his life in the defense of his students to stop the monster but before he could react the young Muggle stood.

The boy looked around the Great Hall and his surroundings before his eyes met with a young woman whose face was plastered with shock. Not in fear of the demon, but fear of his truly unexpected appearance. He had not expected to see her until the winter, when he would be visiting her at her Aunt's estate. He sent her a reassuring smile, which helped remove the look of shock but replaced it with one of worry. She gripped the hem of her robes nervously as she realized what the young man was facing. She had hoped that he hadn't come alone and that his father had accompanied him.

"_So this is Susie's school_." Thought the young man as he sent a smile towards the young woman he had known for only 5 years, yet who had become such a major part of his life. He readjusted his jacket and scarf while continuing his examination of the hall. "_How quaint."_

Albus Dumbledore could only stare in wonder in how nonchalant the young man was acting as he scanned the school. Did the boy not realize what kind of situation he was in? He looked at the boy taking in his profile. The boy stood at 5'4" with black hair sitting messily atop his head. His skin was a shade of peach that went well with his black hair. His body was thin, but suggested that he exercised often if way the suit fit on his body showed.

"I do not know who you are, but you are in grave…" Dumbledore's train of thought had ended when the young man had turned to him.

Piercing green eyes peered at him behind a pair of square framed glasses; eyes he had only seen once before on a young woman and her newborn son. A gasp echoed from his left as McGonagall, the other Headmasters and the Champions exited the chamber to see the commotion. At the staff table a man clad in black robes could only stare in shock at the young man, recognizing that face and those eyes anywhere; they haunted his dreams.

The chattering died down as Albus could only repeat the same phrase which stunned the hall in the first place. "Harry Potter."

Before Albus could continue, a sigh interrupted him. The boy had finally finished adjusting his clothing and instead turned back towards the demon. He raised his hands and ran them through his hair, causing the mop of tidy black tresses to stick up.

"I think you have the wrong person." The boy stated, his voice carrying an extremely dry tone. "The name is Harrison Strange."

The Demon's roar jarred everyone out of their shock of the Missing Boy-Who-Lived reappearing in the middle of Hogwarts. Crimson flames danced in its hands, flames that would shape themselves into demonic visages before flickering back to hellish fires.

"Strange….You made a mistake crossing my Master." A surprisingly melodic voice exited the mouth of the Demon, one that did not match his appearance at all. "First we will capture you, and then the Rasputin girl will be reclaimed. Both of you will serve my Master for eternity."

Harry frowned as the Demon leapt at him, intent on ruining his unexpected reunion with Susan. Harry raised his right arm with his first two finger extended and his thumb folded across his palm. Red rings of energy formed around his arms, before a dozen red rings formed around the demon interrupting its attack. The demon crashed into the stone floor struggling in pain as the red rings cackled with mystic energy.

"There's no point in struggling you know." Harry said as he walked towards the Demon. "Those are _The Crimson Bands of Cyttorak,_ they are virtually unbreakable, unless you're a Hulk, but I've met them and you my good sir are not a Hulk."

Albus and the other occupants of the Great Hall stood stunned as he watched Harry Potter subdue the beast that would have taken his own life and the lives of all the occupants of the hall without breaking a sweat and without a wand. He glanced over at Susan Bones, whose face had gone from shock, to worry, and now rested on annoyance. He would definitely need to discover what she knew. Before he could even continue his contemplation, Harry had done one more thing that would shock him to his core; he crouched in front of the Demon and flicked it on the forehead as if admonishing a naughty child.

"Well this has been a barrel of laughs and all, but you have out stayed your welcome." Harry stated while crouched. He reached into his jacket and began searching for an item. It only took him a moment to find what he was looking for, seemingly ordinary looking necklace. "Bare with me, I haven't had a chance to really practice banishment spells. Father thinks it's inappropriate to tamper with the dimensional walls just to gain some experience. Good thing Daimon doesn't have those standards or I wouldn't know how to do this. This might hurt a bit."

White energy began to circle Harry's arms as he recited a chant, "_Begone denizens of the dark! Let the clean light of my enchanted amulet bathe over you! Let all the Hosts of Hoggoth send you back to the nether-world from whence you came! Begone - I command you!_"

A black hand emerged from the ground, wrapping its fingers around the demon. It screamed as the look on its face became what most people would assume as fear. The hand and the demon began sinking into the ground before all that was left was scorched stone. The amulet in Harry's hand crumbled into dust before he let out a sigh and wiped his brow. The Great Hall stood silent, until clapping and cheers broke out amongst the students. Harry cleared his throat which caused the voices to die down. The only thing that could be heard were the sounds of his shoes tapping against the stone floor as he walked towards the Hufflepuff table and a redhead who was moments away from either hugging or hitting him for what he just put her through.

Susan looked up as she watched Harry stop in front of her. Her eyes narrowed as she decided to punish him with a swift kick to the shins for causing her such grief, but before she could implement her justice Harry placed a kiss on her cheek. She felt her face brighten and knew it probably matched her hair at this point. She watched stunned as Harry walked pass her towards the Hufflepuff table and took a seat. He motioned for her to join him and she wordlessly slid into her previous spot at the table. Harry looked over at her, his eyes full of mirth, and she knew that he was going was enjoying the chaos. He placed his left hand over hers before he spoke aloud to Professor Dumbledore.

"As I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted. The name is Harrison Strange. Former Young Avenger, current Avenger and son of the Sorcerer Supreme," The boy turned his face towards the staff, a smirk on his face – one that they had not seen in 14 years, "Pleased to meet you."


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. – Thanks for the positive feedback everyone. I'll be updating as often as I can, I want to try and update once a week but realistically I will probably be updating every 2 weeks. Someone mentioned that 14 is young to be an Avenger. At this point Harry is more of a reserve member, so he only is called upon when the world is ending or if they need advice about Magic if Dr. Strange is busy. Seeing as how my story takes place during "Secret Invasion", Harry was part of the "Secret Avengers" led by Captain America during "Civil War" and is part of Luke Cage's "New Avengers". But at this point he is simply an advisor/Avenger in Training and is no longer a Young Avenger. He won't be a full-fledged member until he is 16-17/When Avenger v.s. X-men occurs.**

**Timeline:**

**Goblet of Fire – Secret Invasion: Harry's Age 14**

**Order of the Phoenix – Dark Reign: Harry's Age 15**

**Half-Blood Prince – Siege/Heroic Age: Harry's Age 16**

**Deathly Hallows – Avengers v.s. X-men/Marvel NOW: Harry's Age 17**

Chapter 2

Harrison Strange, Harry to just his friends gazed around the Great Hall of Hogwarts the so called "Greatest" School of Magic as everything broke out into chaos. Students began shouting and clapping, most of them starring at him. Some were looking with curiosity; others mostly female gazed at him with a predatory look with a glare being directed in the direction of Susan Bones who had somehow gained an advantage over them. He had decided to sow a bit more chaos as the faculty attempted to gain some semblance of order but before he could open his mouth, he felt a hand swat the back of his head.

"Harrison Strange! What in Merlin's name do you think you are doing?" Asked a glaring Susan Bones, her hazel eyes brimming with annoyance. "First your name comes out of the Goblet of Fire, and then you come bursting through the doors like some sort of madman, and then that demon…"

Harry's hand placed over her mouth prevented her from continuing her diatribe. She glared at him while he just sent an amused smirk at her.

"Susie, I am going to explain…arghhhh," Harry pulled his hand back as he felt her tongue lick his palm. He wiped his hand on a napkin while, Susan sent him a bemused smirk of her own. "Susan don't do that. I was going to explain everything. By the way, didn't I already explain why you shouldn't use "Merlin" in your rants? You British magic users really need to look some stuff up, instead of assuming that Merlin was the greatest mage ever…"

Susan watched as Harry went on his pre-rehearsed speech about the history of magic, and mages. She couldn't help but watch has he went on waving his hands in the hair displaying the faces of Ancient Mages and Sorcerers. No matter how infuriating Harry could be at times, he really was a good person and tried his hardest to do the right thing. She sent him a smile, one that jarred him out of his speech.

"…and that's why you shouldn't use "Merlin". You should really use "Vishanti" or "Agamotto" or my personal favorite "By the Ancient One's pointy beard" but don't tell my dad I said that." Harry looked up to see Susan smiling at him, before engulfing him in a hug that reminded him that she was indeed a girl, and a blossoming one at that. "Susie, is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine, you lump." Susan replied, "I am just happy that you are okay, but should you really be here? How did you even get here in the first place? I thought you and your dad had to deal with Superhero stuff."

"Well, we were in the middle of banishing some demons before I felt a tug on my magic. Father had noticed and we decided to follow it, just a coincidence that it led us here."

Susan looked up from his tale, before looking around, "Wait a minute; your dad is here too?"

Harry looked over towards the entrance to the Great Hall, "Here he comes now."

The Great Hall quieted once more as a middle aged man entered. He was dressed in a blue tunic with light blue markings on the front and blue pants. His hands and feet were covered in yellow gloves and blue boots as he slowly entered the hall with every eye watching his movements. Around his shoulders hung a red cloak held up by a large pendant with an eye on it. His hair was cut short, with the sides slightly graying. He looked to be in his 40s if one was judging him based on his looks. All of the muggle students recognized this man, as did Albus Dumbledore. Although he was not popular in Europe, no one could deny his power or ability. The man was chosen by The Ancient One to defend this dimension from all attacks; Stephen Strange, the Sorcerer Supreme had come to Hogwarts.

Doctor Stephen Strange, formerly M.D. now Mystical strode into the "preeminent" Magical School in all of Europe intent on locating his son. He had with the stronger demon and left the low-level one to Harry, trusting his son's capabilities. He had spotted his son sitting next to Susan Bones, with all eyes either on Harry or himself.

"Harrison, it seems you managed to banish the demon." Stephen said while towering over the two teens frowning. "And it seems you used a _Whence Spell_. I assume Daimon must have taught you that and summoned some demons to allow you to practice."

"Well…" Harry looked away blushing as if he was a child caught eating cookies before dinner. No matter how old he got and how mature he felt, his father could still make him feel like a 5 year old.

Stephen Strange looked towards the Goblet of Fire, sensing that it was the object that had pulled his son's magic here, a place they both never wished to visit. "And do not think I did not hear that "pointy beard" comment or the Avengers claim. You know better than to joke about The Ancient One, no matter how accurate it is and you are an outside advisor to the Avengers. When we return home, you will be reciting the entire Book of the Vishanti, as punishment."

Harry looked down ashamed, he could feel Susan's hand squeezing his own, but his father's voice broke him out of his reflection.

"By the way Harry, good job, I knew you had it in you." His father said a smile on his face. Despite breaking the rules, he could see that his father was proud of his accomplishment. "Come; let us examine what brought us here."

The two men strode over to the Goblet of Fire in plain view of all the occupants of the Great Hall. Harry sent Susan a smile before catching up to his father's long strides. Dr. Strange made to examine the Goblet of Fire but shouts rang out around him from whom he assumed were the people in charge of this debacle.

"Now see here, I have no idea who you are but you have no right to touch the Goblet." A man with a bowler on his head and a Chaplin-esque moustache walked towards the duo wand in hand. However, his movement was stopped by crimson rings appearing around him at the twitch of Dr. Strange's hands.

"Harrison, if you would?" Dr. Strange said looking towards the adults in the room as they drew their wands and held them aloft.

Harry raised his hand causing the Goblet to float towards the father and son, when a red spell shot off towards him. Using his other hand Harry waved it causing a white shield to appear absorbing the spell. Red sparks of magic cackled along Harry's white shield clashing with the gentleness of the shield. Red rings appeared around the caster of the spell, binding him and causing him to crash to the ground in a heap.

Albus looked in alarm, "Severus! Barty! Stephen please release them. We can discuss this in the antechamber if you would?"

Stephen looked at the two men who had threatened his son with disdain. With a wave of his hand he released the two men who stayed down while the school healer attended to them. He gestured to Harry who held the Goblet floating between them as they moved towards thee antechamber Dumbledore pointed at.

Dumbledore let out a breath. Stephen Strange had the power to kill everyone in the Great Hall with the twitch of his fingers. He turned his gaze away from the two Sorcerers and instead looked at the students who were shocked at the proceedings.

"I believe that is enough for one night." Albus said as he clapped his hands, "Will the Prefects please escort all the students back to their dorms. Tomorrow's Hogsmeade visit will commence as usual. Now off to bed."

Dumbledore watched as the students began to funnel out of the hall. He gestured towards Professors McGonagall and Moody to follow him to the antechamber. Harry Potter had finally returned, although in a manner unexpected his plans would have to change. He had a feeling that things were going to get a lot worse before they got better.

* * *

"Susan Amelia Bones, how do you know bloody Harry Potter!" Yelled an excited Hannah Abbot and some nodding roommates as the girls readied themselves for bed. Susan sat in the Hufflepuff girl's dormitory, surrounded by Hannah, Megan Jones and Sally-Anne Perks.

Megan Jones cut Hannah off before she could continue, "Know? The question you should be asking is, is she dating the Harry Potter."

Sally-Anne agreed and added a quick, "How did you even meet him. Hasn't he been missing for the last 9 years? And who the hell was that man with him?"

Susan looked at her roommates, "I don't think that Harry will mind now that everyone in England is going to know he is back. The funny thing about this whole mess is that Harry is pretty well known in the States."

The girls sat their beds as they listened to Susan's tale, "Well it all started four years ago when my Aunt Amelia and I visited Gringotts. We found out that there was an active betrothal contract between the Potters and the Bones, since it was still active that meant that Harry Potter was still alive somewhere, and the Goblins managed to track him down to New York…"

_Five Years Ago – New York City 2003_

_Susan Bones and her Aunt Amelia Bones, Head of the Auror Department for the Ministry of Magic were in Greenwich Village, New York City. It had been Susan's first time traveling outside of England, and she had been lucky enough to visit New York City, which was the complete opposite of the European Wizarding World. The city was modern in every sense of the world compared to the stagnation that plagued Europe. The most astonishing thing thought was the brightly colored people flying though the sky freely in public, each gifted with extraordinary abilities. Newspapers and people called them "Superheroes" and they were either adored or hated by many people. To be honest, Susan had grown to fancy the man known as "Captain America", who was extremely attractive despite being at least 20 years her senior._

_The Goblins of Gringotts had managed to track down Harry Potter to the general location of Greenwich Village. Apparently he would show up for brief moments all over the city but Greenwich Village was where he would vanish from existence… _

"…in the States there are a couple of people powerful enough to hide someone from the Ministry and the Goblins, but the only one who lived in New York was Doctor Stephen Strange." Susan said as she told her tale.

Hannah interrupted Susan, "Who is that? You called him Harry's dad, and Professor Dumbledore seemed wary of him…"

Susan silenced Hannah with a glare before continuing her tale, "In Europe, Professor Dumbledore is considered to be the strongest Wizard there is currently and how Merlin was the most powerful ever. You also know how they say You-Know-Who was afraid of Professor Dumbledore. But I learned from my Aunt that there were more "wizards" that terrified You-Know-Who and the Pure-Blood community. One of them is Harry's dad, or adopted dad technically – Stephen Strange. Harry's dad is what we would call a muggle but don't say that around Harry, he hates the term muggle. His dad is considered the most powerful "wizard" in the world, probably in this dimension. The only reason why Europe doesn't acknowledge it is because he happens to have no "magical blood"."

The girls listened captivated by Susan's background on Harry Potter's adopted father.

"The truth is that Dr. Strange and Harry both know magic that we dream of doing. They can fly, cast illusions, and summon energy that can destroy anything all without a wand. And the things they face every day, they would give you nightmares but at the same time the people they know, the heroes they know, they inspire you to be heroes, to be better. That's how I met Harry Strange for the first time…."

_Susan and Amelia Bones walked towards the direction of Stephen Strange's Greenwich Village Brownstone, a well known landmark to those who lived in New York and to those who visited it as well. _

_A 9 year old Susan pulled on her Aunt's sleeve as they walked along Bleecker Street, "Auntie, are we really going to find Harry Potter here? What does he look like? And do you think he has the scar?"_

_Amelia smiled at the enthusiasm Susan had about meeting Harry. It wasn't everyday that you got to meet the savior of the Wizarding world. But the truth of the matter was that she honestly had no idea what Harry would look like or how he would be. She had only seen him once right when he was born, and from the description Dumbledore gave right after that Halloween night. He should have black hair no unlike James and a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. And his eyes, no one would ever forget looking into those eyes; Lily's green eyes which peered deep into your soul._

_As they reached the corner of the street, 177A Bleecker Street was in sight. However and explosion rocked the two of them off their feet as well as all of the other civilians in the area. The two looked up to see people running from the chaos. What they saw amazed and shocked them to their core. Two groups of colorful people were fighting; one group wielding Muggle Construction tools were attacking the Muggles, intent on capturing a car full of money. Another group who the two ladies recognized as "The Avengers" were battling them. _

_Steve Rogers, Captain America, a man out of time, stared down one of the "Wrecking Crew", Piledriver as his fellow Avengers faced down the other three members. The four had been out of the "Raft", the Supervillian prison for only two days before they reverted back to committing crimes. _

_"Piledriver give up now. It doesn't have to be this way; if you all surrender and come quietly I'll see that you will receive reduced sentences." Said Captain America, his shield held at his side, ready to be thrown at any moment. _

_With a feral grin, Piledriver picked up a large piece of cement, before hurling it at Captain America who dived out of the way while hurling his shield. Piledriver was down, but Captain America watched in horror as the cement slab hurled towards two civilians. He had not seen them through the smoke and dust. _

_Amelia and Susan Bones watched as a large, what could have been considered a boulder hurled towards them. The boulder inched towards them in slow motion, but a young man suddenly appeared in front of them, before raising his hands. A white shield appeared with red sparks of lightning dancing across it. The slab shattered into pieces the shield protecting the two ladies. _

_"I hope you ladies are alright. Good thing I woke up early to practice, or things could have been bad." The young man said as he turned to the women. He was dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt, but what Amelia and Susan saw were his eyes, green orbs of mirth, the most unique green eyes they had ever seen._

_"Harry Potter" whispered Amelia Bones. _

_Harry looked on a bit annoyed, "Judging from your accent you're from "across the pond". Well come on inside, my dad should be returning soon. We can talk inside. And the name is Harry Strange, Harry Potter is dead."_

_The wind blew through the street, causing Harry to brush his fringe out of his face, showing a scar-less forehead to the two British witches. _

"That was how I met Harry Strange." Susan said as her tale ended, the girls looking on in disbelief.

Hannah was the first to speak, "Wow. So, are you really betrothed to Harry Potter?"

"No. When everything calmed down, and after his dad came back from his trip, we explained the situation to him. Harry then declared any debts the Bones owed the Potter's fulfilled."

"Really? Wow would he do that?" Asked a pensive Megan Jones.

Susan sighed, but it was one attached to a romantic look in her eyes, "He said it wasn't fair to me that I would be forced to marry someone I didn't know or love, that I should get the chance to date, to face heartbreak, to fall in love. It wasn't until we spent more time together that I knew that I would be lucky to find anyone as great as Harry Strange."

"But you didn't answer our question, is he your boyfriend?" Sally-Anne interjected.

Susan blushed as this question before diving under the covers to hide. Her roommates squealed before attacking with pillows.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore stood with Minerva McGonagall and Alastor Moody at his sides. Behind them stood Ludo Bagman, Madame Maxime and Igor Karkaroff but the oddest thing in the room were the two gentlemen they in front of them. Dr. Stephen Strange and Harry Potter stood with the Goblet of Fire floating between them, energy swirling around their hands and the object.

"Dumbledore! What is the meaning of this?" A thick eastern European accent coming from Igor Karkaroff the Highmaster of Durmstrang Institute questioning the appearance of the two strangers.

"A Fourth Champion" came from a bewildered Ludo Bagman. "And he happens to be the missing Harry Potter. How extraordinary, the Missing Boy-Who-Loved returns to England. This is spectacular."

A pensive Minerva looked on at the most powerful Sorcerer in the world and the son of two of her best students and friends.

"Albus, how is this even possible?" inquired the Scottish born witch.

"That is what we are here to find out Minerva." Dumbledore moved towards to examine the Goblet, but the voice Dr. Strange interrupted his movement.

"What a fascinating object," Said Dr. Strange while he looked towards his son. "Harrison, give me your analysis."

"Well, the object is powerful, too powerful to be in the hands of average spell-casters." Stated an amused Harry. "Well the basic use of the object is to choose champions for this tournament, but it is so much more than that. It takes just a name, and manages to search the world for the person, judging their character, personality, and magical ability. Theoretically, it can find anyone, anywhere, and they would feel…compelled to journey to towards it."

"Well put son. It would take someone of extraordinary ability to affect it, causing it to choose you for a fourth imaginary school." Dr. Strange frowned, looking back towards Dumbledore and the people located behind him. "Now which one of you had the gall to enter my son into this tournament?"

Dr. Strange's gaze was glued to Dumbledore, the man was well known around the world for his machinations. As all the other occupants of the room were glancing at each other, Dr. Strange gestured to Harry. At the flick of his hands, red cages of energy appeared around everyone in the room, they gasped startled.

"Harry, Stephen what is this?" Dumbledore looked his wand in hand attempting to break the cages, which was futile.

Rainbow energy began to swirl around Stephen Strange as he began to float in the air in a meditative pose. "Seeing as how we cannot trust any of you, I will be casting a spell that will judge and reveal our true selves. Anyone lying or hiding something, it will be revealed."

The energy began to swell before all in the room were engulfed, and images began to appear above each person. Each image revealed the deepest desire of each person, of who they wished they were their true nature.

Above each person showed themselves in their truest form, who they wished to be. When it reached Dr. Strange, it showed him in a white coat, a clipboard in hand. Harry looked at his father a sad smile on his face. Above him, showed him an image he hadn't seen since they tried this spell with Luke Cage and his Avengers, him older, clad in a suit around his shoulders hung the Cloak of Levitation, and holding it up, the Eye of Agamotto. When the spell reached Alastor Moody all hell broke loose. He began convulsing before his entire form shifted. Clad in a purple and black outfit, Harry caused the cage to grow smaller, before the creature looked up and snarled.

Harry growled out his eyes furrowed in rage and glowing green.

"Skrull."


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer:_ _Harry Potter and all other characters unless otherwise stated are property of J.K. Rowling, or Marvel Comics._

**A.N. – Once again thanks for the positive feedback. It motivates me to write longer chapter, and interesting stuff. Just to answer some questions in the reviews, I do have a plan for some of the Young Avengers to appear later on in the series. Right now the story will mostly focus on Hogwarts, and later the battle with the Skrulls. As for Ginny, The Weasleys or any other females, I don't really like bashing unless it's well written, and I don't think I am one of those writers. I plan on having them be a bit antagonistic, but under all of that have them be good people if that makes sense. Also someone mentioned that I made the Marvel characters, as in Dr. Strange overpowered. He is considered one of the most powerful characters in Marvel today and it has been mentioned that he can kill a man with the twitch of his fingers. Being the Sorcerer Supreme he knows magic that people in Harry Potter could only dream of. And Harry will be stronger than all the British wizards due to the way I am going to explain magic and since he grew up with Dr. Strange and all the other Marvel casters in his life. It will make sense, hopefully.**

**BTW – Skrulls are a Shape shifting alien race who have played major roles in Marvel history. And I have special plans for Voldemort.**

Harry Potter looked towards the Skrull, his eyes glowing an eerie green. The "New Avengers" had discovered that the Skrulls had infiltrated the Superhero community, but he had never imagined that they would discover the Wizarding World, or even care to infiltrate this backwards society. All that mattered was this Skrull had snuck into Hogwarts and he was going to find out why.

The cage constricted tighter and the Skrull screeched in pain. Harry released the other inhabitants of the room as his father grabbed his shoulder, but he shrugged him off. Harry caused the cage of crimson energy to close tightly around the prisoner. In his hands he held two orbs or lightning, crackling, his intent clear to all in the room.

"Why are you here!?" Demanded Harry, he threw one of the balls of lightning at the Skrull, causing it to convulse and scream. The teachers watched in horror as the "savior" of the Wizarding world tortured this creature.

"Harrison, that's enough," Dr. Strange said firmly. "We do not use torture as a form of interrogation."

"Enough?" Harry continued glaring at the Skrull, the lightning spell and the cage causing it to screech in immense pain. "Who knows how long this bastard has been here, in a school full of children, with Susie! I'll make him talk and tell us all about their plans."

Harry moved towards the Skrull, fully intent on ripping the information from it, but the green shape-shifter had other ideas. He chuckled and looked up at Harry, meeting his eyes.

Before smiling the Skrull whispered one sentence that carried throughout the antechamber, "He loves us all."

An ominous feeling was left in the room, but not before the Skrull began to violently expand. Dr. Strange waved his hands before an explosion engulfed the room. The castle itself shook as everyone in the school who was awake felt a small tremor but passed it off. The door to the antechamber flew open as smoke and then the occupants all flew out coughing, their clothing singed, but none worse for the ware. Harry was the last to exit the room anger raging in his eyes, his magic flying out of control. An ozone smell wafted around the room, and the enchanted ceiling of Hogwarts began to storm over.

Albus Dumbledore looked on while Dr. Strange calmed his son, and Goblet of Fire floated behind him, protected by a purple shield. He glanced from the whispering mage, to the ceiling of the Great Hall. Usually the ceiling would reflect the weather outside, earlier in the evening; it showed a clear October sky, but now it was one of a thunderstorm. He had never seen the ceiling react to the emotional state of a teenager before in all of his years of teaching at Hogwarts. As Dr. Strange calmed his son, the ceiling began to clear, reflecting the starry night sky. He channeled some of his magic to his ears, allowing him to overhear part of the duo's conversation.

"What do you mean I have to stay here?!" Harry whispered angrily, waving his hands. The ceiling began to cloud over. "We know they are here, and they've even manage to invade the wizards. If there is going to be a fight, I want to be there."

Stephen looked at his son, a grimace on his face. "Harry, this is a battle that you are not ready for."

"Cap, thought I was ready. He gave me a chance to make a difference."

"This is different, this is not a conflict of ideals between friends, this is an invasion, and it will become a war between us and the Skrulls."

"So what? I am not going to let you lock me away in the mansion while you abandon everyone to hide in Antarctica."

"You know my duties; I could not involve myself in that conflict, the Sorcerer Supreme must not affect the evolution of the Superhumans."

"At look where we are now; Cap is dead, Stark and his team hunt down your friends who are hiding in fear and have their backs against the wall."

"Enough Harrison, you will be staying here until the end of the tournament, or would you rather lose your magic?"

Harry looked at his father, the realization dawning on his face of what was happening. His father was going to blackmail him into staying at Hogwarts. "You could easily break the contract…"

"Yes I could." Stated Dr. Strange. "But it is important that you stay here. You want a role in this battle, this is your role. There is a reason the Skrulls are here, find out why."

Dr. Strange looked towards the ceiling before continuing, "Harry, this wasn't the life I wanted for you. When we first met you were just a child, letting your powers run free. You had faced so many things that a child should never face. But regardless of that you were still so pure, still willing to see the good in things. I wanted a different life for you, one where you didn't have to fight evil, to die fighting this battle. This is a chance for you to be a kid, to spend some time with others your age."

Harry looked at his father, still angered that he was being forced to stay at Hogwarts, but a bit more accepting of the reasons. Weighing the pro and cons of staying at Hogwarts, the best reason would to spend time with Susan, who he wouldn't have seen for another 2 months, and even then he would only spend a couple of weeks with her. Getting out of the mansion, and away from the Avengers, who he loved, but had to admit were complete slobs who loved intruding in his space also seemed nice. But he would miss the chance to put it to Stark and his band of traitors.

"Fine." Whispered and resigned Harry.

Dr. Strange smiled at this and looked to the others in the Great Hall. "Let us deal with the matter at hand first."

Albus heard Minerva stand beside him as she too gazed towards the calming teen, "Albus, what was that creature and where is Alastor?"

Dumbledore looked to answer, but before he could Minerva, Ludo Bagman, Madame Maxime and Karkaroff all dropped to the ground unconscious. Albus saw the Stranges walk toward him, Stephen's hand glowing with a white energy.

"Do not fret Albus. Your friends will be fine, all they will remember is that Harry was chosen for the tournament." With a wave of his hands all of the sleeping people vanished in a puff of smoke. "They will wake up in their beds, none for the worse. I expect you will want an explanation…"

* * *

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office, his mind racing, and even the thrill of Fawkes, his phoenix companion could calm him. Now he had wished he had never taken that oath to swear off alcohol, he could really use a drink at the moment. Stephen Strange and Harry had explained to him, under a magical oath to not divulge anything about what was occurring. A superhuman civil war and now an alien invasion under a cloak of secrecy, the Wizarding World was now facing a threat it could not possibly understand or match. Harry Potter was so young, only 14 years old, but he had already gone through so much, and it seemed like he was only going to face more trials. The three of them had managed to locate Alastor Moody locked in his trunk. It had seemed the Skrull had kept him alive to learn as much as it could about the wizarding world. He was currently recovering in the Hospital Wing alongside Barty Crouch and Severus Snape.

Albus was thankful for this event for the simple fact that Harry Potter was now going to be at Hogwarts for at least the year. It would give him time to figure out a way to keep Harry around for a longer period of time, and the answer would lie in observing Harry and his relationship with Amelia Bones' niece, Susan. However, the reemergence of Harry would put a hiccup in his plans with Neville Longbottom. Since Harry had vanished, he had taken Neville under his wing, to train him to be the Chosen One, to face Voldemort when he returned. He wondered how Harry's reappearance would change Voldemort's actions. This night had already been tumultuous, and he had a feeling that it was going to be even worse.

Albus walked over to his fireplace before throwing a pinch of floo powder in. "Good evening Remus, is Sirius in? Would you be kind enough to call him, there has been some news about Harry…"

* * *

When Susan walked into the Great Hall the next day, the last thing she expected was to see Harry Potter again. She thought he would have fled the castle as soon as possible and return to New York, but once again he was creating another spectacle. There he was, sitting at her usual spot at the Hufflepuff table, drinking coffee and reading the newest edition of the "Daily Bugle", how he managed to get a copy in England, she would never know. He looked up from the paper as the other students began to slowly file in, staring at Harry in awe once again, and sent her one of his infuriating yet dazzling smiles. She smiled back before walking over; she felt all the eyes on her as she made her way to the table. Harry slid over, allowing her to sit in her usual spot, before placing a kiss on her cheek. He always knew how to get under her skin.

"What are you still doing here?" Susan whispered furiously, as Harry went back to drinking his coffee and the paper.

"Isn't obvious Susie?" Harry said in between taking sips from his mug, "My name came out of that stupid cup, so I am participating in the Tournament. So that means I get to spend the school year with you."

Susan brightened immediately as she began to prepare herself a light breakfast. The idea of having her new boyfriend staying at Hogwarts was more appealing than having to wait until the winter to see him, and that's if he managed to avoid capture by S.H.I.E.L.D. Part of her wanted to hide Harry away, afraid of the possibility that other girls would steal him away, but another part wanted to show the denizens of Hogwarts that she wasn't the shy and meek girl they classified her as. She had not noticed Hannah sit across from her but the cough coming from her oldest friend attracted her attention.

Hannah gestured towards Harry who was still reading the headline of the paper which called Spider-man a menace once again. Susan shook her head and smiled before elbowing Harry in his ribs lightly.

"Harry, this is Hannah Abbot, my best friend." Susan said as she began to dig into her light breakfast. "Hannah, this is Harrison Strange, my boyfriend."

All heads around them began to swivel as whispers of the news that Susan Bones was dating the Harry Potter. Across the hall at the Gryffindor Table, two pairs of eyes were latched onto the couple.

Harry reached over the table after folding his newspaper and causing it to vanish in a puff of smoke. "Nice to meet you, as Susan said, the name is Harrison Strange."

Hannah reached over and grabbed Harry's hand shaking it. She opened her mouth to say something but no sound emerged. She blushed as Harry sent her one of his dazzling smiles and she quickly pulled her hand back. She looked towards the table as she began to pile random foods on her plate too embarrassed to look up. Harry raised an eyebrow at Hannah's actions looking at Susan, who could only roll her eyes at both of them. She elbowed him once again and he placed his arm around her shoulders drawing her close.

All attention was drawn away from the couple towards Albus Dumbledore who stood up from the headmaster's seat. A cough from him silenced the Great Hall, "Attention everyone. As you can see, Mr. Harrison Potter has joined us at Hogwarts."

Harry stood up to correct Dumbledore, but Susan pulled him back into his seat.

"Ahh, my mistake, Harrison Strange. He will be participating in the tournament as the Fourth Champion, representing "The Sanctum Sartorum". " Said a amused Dumbledore, who enjoyed seeing the young couple just beginning their romance. "As he will be staying in the castle, please show him a warm welcome, one befitting Hogwarts. In addition, we have forgot to mention in all the commotion last night, that the First Task of the tournament will take place one month from now. Seeing as today is a Hogsmeade visit, I shall not keep you any longer, enjoy yourselves and have a good morning."

The students began chattering away to each, many of the females sending looks toward Harry. However a glare from Susan sent them scampering away. Susan was looking forward to showing Harry around Hogsmeade, it wouldn't compare to New York City it terms of grand scale, but it had its charms.

As she rose from the table, Harry grabbed her hand. "Do you and Hannah have a minute before we all head out?"

* * *

As the trio walked down towards the village, Susan's mind was reeling from what had just occurred. Harry had pulled the two girls into an empty room to cast a spell. Above Harry, she saw his inner self, but she and Hannah's were a bit different. They fluctuated between multiple versions, and she was confused. Harry had explained that the fact that they were 14 it was normal for them not to truly know who they were, that they would figure that out as they grew up. However, when she saw Harry's inner self, she could tell why he was so sure of himself. His father had been the first good thing in his life, so it would be clear that Harry would want to resemble his dad in any way he could. Harry had managed to tell her that his inner self could possibly change has he grew up and faced different experiences. She felt Harry's hand entwine with her own as Harry kept his conversation with Hannah going. Susan was relieved that her boyfriend and her best friend were getting along so well, she was afraid that they would have nothing in common, but the fact that Hannah was a half-blood, her and Harry managed to bond over the non-magical world.

When the trio reached the outskirts of the village Hannah turned to them, "I am going to meet Megan and Sally-Anne at _Scrivenshaft's._ The three of us will meet you at _The Three Broomsticks _in about an hour or so alright?" Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Hannah ran off but not before giving the couple a leer. Susan shouted after her friend, "Don't be a perv!"

She looked back at Harry dressed in his normal black suit and tie, but he had chosen to wear a light yellow shirt. His scarf had changed from his pure black one to one that was stripped yellow and black, much like the Hufflepuff House colors.

Harry raised an eyebrow at her. "Is something wrong?"

"No nothing." replied a bemused Susan. "Just that you are wearing the Hufflepuff colors today."

The two began to slowly step closer to each other, their voices lowering, only allowing the person in front of them to hear. "Well I though you would appreciate it. What do you think?"

"Well, it is simpler than me putting a collar with "Property of Susan" around your neck." The two finally drew close enough so they were standing in front of each other. Harry's 5'4" frame stood a bit over Susan's own 5'2".

"And what makes you think I'd let you do something like that?" asked a bemused Harry, as their faces began drifting closer and closer.

"What makes you think you wouldn't?" replied an equally bemused Susan. "In the words of another wise redhead, Face it Tiger, you just hit…."

Their faces drew as close they possibly could, their lips about to connect. Susan and Harry had kissed before, always in the privacy of Susan's home or the Sanctum Sartorum. This would be their first kiss outside, in a public area, and Susan was excited, but before their lips could connect a voice that she recognized interrupted them.

"Oi, Look its Harry Potter." Came a voice from down the path.

Susan's head fell to rest on Harry's chest, while his fell onto her shoulder. It seemed that the universe was against them. Harry moved out of Susan's way allowing her to see who had called out, and it was there that she decided that the universe hated them.

Walking down the path were the three people Susan had wanted to avoid for as long as possible. In the center of the group was Hogwarts and Gryffindor Golden Boy, Neville Longbottom. Flanking him were the youngest of the Weasley siblings, Ron and Ginny. The trio stopped before Harry and Susan, Ron grinning from ear to ear for noticing the Harry, but not having enough tact for noticing the situation they were in. Neville looked a bit apologetic, but could tell he was pleased with Ron's actions. Ginny was the one who had concerned Susan the most, the look on her face was the one lions had when they saw a baby gazelle. The glare Ginny sent her was one of utter loathing and Susan could only shake her head, she had seen this coming and eventually would have to nip it in the bud.

"Harry, this is Neville Longbottom, Ron Weasley and his sister, Ginny." Susan said though the tone of her voice showed she was annoyed at the trio.

Harry nodded at the trio before, he gestured to Susan, "We should get going. We have to meet Hannah after all."

Susan gave an inner sigh of relief, thankful that Harry could read the situation and see that this could only get worse before it got better. Before she could excuse the two of them, Neville Longbottom had interjected.

"Sorry for interrupting Susan." Neville said sheepishly. He stood at 5'1", the shortest boy of the 4th years and his face had yet to lose its baby fat. However, Susan thought that after Neville went through his growth spurt and lost all his baby fat he would look quite fanciable, though Harry was the only one for her.

"Ron doesn't know how to read a situation sometimes. Why don't we walk down to Hogsmeade together, since we are all heading down there anyway?" Suggested Neville, with an agreeing Ron and Ginny.

Susan and Harry shared a look, with Harry shrugging his shoulders. Susan sighed before looking at the group, nodding at Neville. The five of them began their walk towards Hogsmeade, Ginny attempting to wedge herself between Susan and Harry, but she did not anticipate her brother wedging himself between her and Harry. Ginny was left to stand next to her brother while Harry wrapped his right arm around Susan's shoulders drawing her close. Neville stood next to Susan discussing the latest herbology developments.

"What do you mean you don't like Quidditch?" Exclaimed an insulted Ron, who began waving his hands. "It's the greatest sport in the world."

Harry looked a bit unnerved at Ron's exclamation. "It's not a big deal. I just don't like Quidditch, I am more of a Baseball/Basketball kind of guy. The idea of flying through the sky on a thin piece of wood seems ludicrous."

Ron at this point looked utterly stumped, as the hero of the Wizarding World had effectively called his favorite past time ludicrous. "Lu-lu-lu…"

"I think Quidditch would be a lot more entertaining if the players flew without the brooms." Harry and Susan kept walking while the other three paused mid-gait, the same thought passing through their minds.

"_Flying without the brooms?_" The three looked at each other before walking forward to catch up with the couple.

The walk to Hogsmeade had ended with Harry deflecting any questions asked by Ron and Ginny, while Neville had spent his time attempting to attract Susan's attention. When the group reached the border of the village, Harry looked towards the others.

"Well, it was nice meeting you guys, but Susan and I have a bunch of errands to run." Harry said looking at Susan who received the message loud and clear.

"Sorry, but Harry is helping me with some shopping." Susan nodded at Harry while the others looked dejected.

"Well maybe we can meet up later?" Asked an optimistic Ginny who kept her unnerving gaze focused on Harry, which was causing the urge to smack the younger woman through Susan's body.

"Err, maybe, but we should go. So much to do so little time." Said Harry who had grabbed Susan's hand and began to walk off. Susan managed to wave before leaning into Harry, as the two headed into the village proper.

"That was uncomfortable." Said a relieved Harry, as he looked around the village taking in all of the shops and sounds.

"It wasn't that bad Harry." Replied Susan who was leading him towards the first destination on Harry's Hogmeade tour.

"You weren't the one being stared at the entire time. And it wasn't Ron who was bothering me, it was his sister. The look in her eyes, it reminded me of Illyana." Said a forlorn Harry.

Susan couldn't help but agree, and tried to support her boyfriend as much as she could. She had met the "X-Man", Magick or Illyana Rasputin. The girl who had her soul stolen by a powerful demon was saved by Harry and his Father, but she came back….damaged and obsessed with Harry.

"Hey, this is your first time at Hogsmeade. It is time to enjoy yourself, especially since you have a lovely girl on your arm." Said a smiling Susan who began to drag her boyfriend to their first destination.

Susan and Harry's first stop on in Hogmeade before meeting Hannah was _Honeyduke_s. The store was filled to the brim with students replenishing their candy supplies. Susan was thoroughly entertained by the face Harry made when she suggested he try to more "exotic" and esoteric candies. Harry's face turned at the thought of trying the "Cockroach Clusters" or the "Blood Pops", although some acquaintances of his father might enjoy red colored lollipops. After Susan managed to replenish her supply of "Sugar Quills" which Harry playfully attempted to liberate some from her grasp the couple had met at the _Three Broomsticks_, the inn located at Hogsmeade.

"This is one of the most popular places in Hogmeade, especially amongst the boys." Said a smirking Susan. "Come on, you need to try the "Butterbeer, it's delicious. Look there's Hannah."

Susan and Harry had made their way over to a corner table where a group of Hufflepuffs had managed to commandeer a table in the crowded inn.

"Susan, Harry over here. We managed to save you some seats." Said an excited Hannah, along with Susan introduced everyone else at the table to Harry. At the table sat the other two members of Susan's dorm, Megan Jones and Sally-Anne Perks, and the some of the boys from the Hufflepuff dorms, Ernie Macmillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley and Zacharias Smith.

Susan watched as Harry interacted with her year mates as Madame Rosmerta, the owner of the inn came over. Susan watched as Harry glossed over Madame Rosmerta once before turning his attention back to the boys who had unfortunately been distracted by the comely bar owner.

"Hello dearies, what can I get for you today….." Rosmerta paused mid-sentence as she took in Harry's face. "My word, James it can't be…"

"Sorry, my name's Harrison Strange." Interrupted Harry, who was receiving stares from everyone else at the table.

"O...Sorry dear, you just look so much like James Potter. But enough of that then, what can I get for you all today." Continued an apologetic Rosmerta.

"It's no problem. I guess everyone will have a "Butterbeer", and I'll take a cup of tea please." Said Harry who had to the joy of everyone else at the table bought the round.

The others looked at Harry strangely, and Ernie was the one who asked the question on everyone's mind. "You sure you want tea Strange, you wouldn't prefer a "Butterbeer"?"

As Madame Rosmerta walked off to retrieve their order, Harry answered "From what I Susan told me about it, "Butterbeer" has a slight alcoholic content to it. As a mage, I should try to avoid alcohol; it clouds the mind and dulls the reflexes. Plus the legal drinking age in the States is 21."

Once Madame Rosmerta returned with their drinks, the conversation had turned to Harry's life in New York City and what were Superheroes like. For the next couple of hours, Harry was simply just a teen hanging out with other teens, with his girlfriend, and in the back of his mind he was thankful for his dad making him stay at Hogwarts. However, Harry knew that things were going to get a lot more chaotic very soon.


	4. Chapter: Age of Ultron

_Disclaimer:_ _Harry Potter and all other characters unless otherwise stated are property of J.K. Rowling, or Marvel Comics._

**A.N. – Just a minor update. This chapter won't have a real impact on the story, but with Marvel currently going through Age of Ultron, I thought that I should make my story have an AU chapter. As Age of Ultron progresses in real time, I'll be updating this chapter to reflect it, so anytime I update this chapter, I'll put a note in the latest update. The real Chapter 4 will be up this week; sorry for it being late, but real life is pretty hectic. Thanks for the support andI hope you guys enjoy.**

**A.N. 3/26/13**

**So it seems ppl are a bit confused about this chapter so I want to clarify things a bit. Currently in 2013 Marvel is releasing a series called Age of Ultron where Ultron has taken over the world. It takes place alongside the current issues so for example, Spider-man last week had an issue 5 and this week will be getting and 6AU issue to reflect the current event. The issue this week will not effect the actualyl current storyline of Spider-man and neither will this chapter affect the story until we reach the present time, when I will decide whether to head into a dystopian future or not. Since my story takes place in 2008, think of this chapter as a glimpse in to a possible future. I have a chapter 4 which will continue the actual story which will be posted late tonight or early tmrw morning. I hope this helps and If it doesn't feel free to pm and I'll go into things a bit more in depth.**

"Susan, we're almost there, the Castle is just a bit further up."

Susan Bones looked up, the Castle of Hogwarts, or what was left of Hogwarts stood in the distance. She took a deep breath before she and her companion continued on their journey. They had been traveling non-stop for the last three days, keeping the use of magic to a minimum. It had been days since they last ate or slept, but they had to keep moving. Their pursuer was moments behind them, relentless in its pursuit. They had decided to seek cover in the Forbidden Forest, and so far they had yet to bump into any trouble. The denizens of the forest were all killed, attempting to protect the forest and castle from it, but it was useless. Everything was futile. The last survivors of the Wizarding World were holed up in Hogwarts. The magic that had saturated the area for so many years protecting them, as long as they stayed within the range of the wards.

Susan looked at her hands, dried and covered in dirt. On the ring finger on her left hand sat a ring. She had received the ring right before the world had gone to hell, but after her world had gone to hell. She still remembered the day so clearly, the day she ruined her life, and she wondered if this would have never happened if she hadn't done what she did.

"Susie, we can't stay here."

Susan looked at her companion, "Don't call me Susie."

The two trekked on. The only sounds in the forest were the sounds of their sneakers against the grass and twigs. Susan looked around before signaling her companion to stop. They drew their wands.

"It's too quiet…" Susan said before an explosion rocked them off their feet.

The forest erupted into red as fire erupted around them. Susan shook her head as she pushed herself off the ground. Her companion ran over to her, helping her up as he looked behind them. In the sky they could see their pursuer floating in the sky. Its golden body a terrifying image, but nothing compared to its red eyes, eyes that did not stop before they located their target, before eliminating their target.

"Potential threats located. Commencing termination." Said the Golden Machine as it started firing at the two.

Susan and her fiancé ran laser blast erupting behind them. They ran the forest blurring by them as they flung spells back at the machine, back at Ultron, the thing that killed the human race. Another explosion rocked them off their feet, their ears ringing. Ultron landed in front of them, and behind them a fire raged, threatening to engulf the forest. Susan knew no one from the castle would come for them; there wasn't anyone there strong enough or stupid enough to try and fight this thing. It had forced the Avengers into hiding, and all those who tried to fight were killed.

"Struggling until the end. Illogical." Said Ultron its robotic voice void of emotion. It treated all humans the same, as pest, although for some reason it had hunted them with far more enthusiasm – as much as a robot could have – than the other wizards.

"There is always hope." Replied Susan as she looked up at its eyes. Its eyes grew red as it prepared to end their lives.

"Hope is a human delusion. And with your death, his hope shall die."

Susan closed her eyes as Ultron's eyes let loose an energy blast. She could hear him screaming her name, as she waited for the inevitable, but the pain never came.

She opened her eyes and gasped. The blast had splashed against a white shield, red sparks of magic dancing across it. She knew that shield anywhere, and a voice rang out one that caused tears to fall from her eyes. Ultron turned around a blast of energy sent it flying. She felt a pair of hands lift her up.

"Are you okay Susan?"

"I'm fine Neville. He's here." Whispered Susan, a whisper that echoed throughout the forest as the fire raged on.

The two watched as their savior walked into view, clad in a muggle suit, but instead of a jacket, he had chosen to wear a vest instead over his white shirt instead of the normal jacket. His sleeves were rolled up as his hands were held in front of him. He waved his hands once again causing lightning to erupt striking Ultron's body, but Ultron merely stood up, its body smoking as it looked at its missing arm.

"Harrison Strange, your presence here is unexpected." Said the machine as it processed its next move.

"I hear you've been looking for me, well here I am. Come get some."

Rainbow colored energy surrounded Harry's wrist as he took off into the sky with Ultron in pursuit. Blast of red energy and spells were let loose as Neville and Susan stood. They watched as Harry danced around Ultron, its damage hampering its ability. It then decided to change tactics. Susan and Neville watched as Ultron began diving towards them, its body glowing. Harry appeared in front of it.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked an angry Harry.

"Your response was expected." Stated a cold and calculating Ultron.

It wrapped its remaining arm around Harry before its body began to glow. Harry looked in horror at Susan, before a shield appeared around her and Neville. Ultron's body exploded, a plume of smoke and fire erupting into the sky. Susan and Neville watched from bubble as the smoke cleared as Harry's body crashed into the ground, his body smoking. When the shield vanished, the two ran to Harry's body. They found him covered in wounds and barely alive. Harry struggled to get up as he shook off any attempts Susan and Neville gave to help him.

"Harry stop, you are in no condition to move." Pleaded Susan as Harry managed to push himself to his knees, and was tempted to listen until he saw the ring on her finger.

"Run…" Harry managed to cough out along with some blood.

"Harry we're just trying to help you." Replied Neville who had locked hands with Susan.

"You need to get out of here." Coughed Harry, his eyes looking towards the sky.

"Why, Ultron is destroyed." Said Neville.

Harry dragged himself to his feet, wobbling before leaning on a tree. He waved his hands causing a wind to blow through the forest, the fires dying out.

"You think it managed to take over the world with one body. They are coming." Said Harry as red lights lit up in the sky gradually coming closer. "Get to the castle; I'll hold them off for as long as I can. Once you are there do not leave the wards. If we manage to win, my father will send word."

Susan and Neville looked towards the sky as golden bodies began to glisten in the darkness. If it was any other night, they would be mistaken for stars, but they crept closer and closer. Neville met Harry's eyes as they understood what was going to happen. Neville picked up Susan and threw her over his shoulder as he began to run towards the castle. Susan struggled as the robots finally came in sight and as Harry stood tall, taking unsteady steps towards the mass of gold and red descending from the sky.

"Neville what are you…" gasped Susan as tears began pouring from her eyes. "Neville, put me down. Let me go. Harry. Harry. HARRY! Don't do this please…"

Susan watched through bleary eyes as Harry spread his hands out at his sides, the Ultron copies surrounding him on all sides. He began to grow farther and farther away, but she managed to hear his voice carried by the wind.

"Chances are this is my last stand." Stated a wounded Harry.

One of the Ultrons stepped forward, "Prepare for the end."

"I am ready." whispered Harry. "But since you all came to see me, I guess I might as well take you all with me. Who wants to die first?"

* * *

By the time Susan and Neville reached the edge of the wards, the explosions from where Harry and the Ultrons were had died down. It had begun to rain when people emerged from the castle to great them and allow them passage into the Castle. Susan walked into the castle not acknowledging the others talking to her, only one thought on her mind. When night fell, she was going into the forest to find Harry's body. It…no – he was worth dying for.

* * *

All that could be heard in the Ravenclaw Third Year Girl's Dorm was the sound of someone vomiting. The moonlight shone through the window allowing the girl to reach for her wand to clean up. This was the second time she had this dream this week. Ever since Harry Strange had shown up at Hogwarts, her dreams had changed. She had seen a Man out of Time, a Man of Technology and a God fight for the common man, inspiring others to do the same. She saw people with extraordinary abilities hated for what they were but not who they were. She saw hope and courage but she also saw pain and death.

She saw heroes hunted and hiding, a city of Gods destroyed, a Mad God spreading fear, a bird of fire burning the universe as it traveled to earth but this...this was different. This was slaughter and the destruction of everything...She had to warn him, but she couldn't remember what happened. It was all blurred together, but Harry Strange needed to know what was happening. She was playing a dangerous game trying to change the future, but he couldn't win, the Age of Ultron had to be prevented.


	5. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer:_ _Harry Potter and all other characters unless otherwise stated are property of J.K. Rowling, or Marvel Comics._

**A.N. – Hello everyone. I'm glad people are digging the story. I plan to answer or clarify things using the author notes if you guys could tell, so any questions leave them in the reviews and I'll try my best to answer them. One of the reviewers questioned Dr. Strange's estrangement from people to the point he let Captain America die. In Civil War, Dr. Strange essentially exiled himself because as Sorcerer Supreme he couldn't interfere with human growth. Not only that but Captain America who surrendered at the end of Civil War was assassinated, so Dr. Strange really had no chance to help, although Cap does return later. Another person asked about the difference between mages and wizards and I am going to dive into that topic in this chapter when I explain my thoughts on magic, which I hope makes sense. In addition, I mistakenly use the word mage, when I meant to use Sorcerer. It has been change and all will be revealed. Another thing I wanted to mention was someone thought that I made Harry seem like a douche for not drinking for the reasons I put, and that it would be better if I linked it to his father. In the Original Dr. Strange Origin by Stan Lee and Steve Ditko, Strange never became an alcoholic. It is only in recent times, that writers have made him an alcoholic after losing the use of his hands. If it seems that the story is starting off slow, and I apologize for that, but I want to introduce the major characters/set up some interesting events. **

**Also it seems like my last update confused/displeased some people. I wrote another author's note in that chapter to try and clarify things. Many people are assuming that what happened in the last update is a preview of what is coming, when they are wrong. I have different plans for this story than what occured. This is the actual Chapter 4 which continues my story. Anyway enjoy. Also I have added something to the end of the Age of Ultron chapter that will help it make more sense.**

Susan sat in her History of Magic class next to a sleeping Harry Potter. The last month with Harry had been one of the best months in Susan's life. Not only was her boyfriend around to spend time with, but he had been accepted by all of her friends as well as most of the student body and teachers. He had even known when she needed her own space, and had gone off and made some friends outside of Hufflepuff which she was extremely pleased with. She was a bit afraid that if they had spent all their time together, they would find out they were incompatible, but they had spent the perfect amount of time together and apart. The worse part of the month other than the First Task which was only a week away happened earlier during Harry's integration into Susan's everyday life.

_Hogwarts Great Hall – 2nd Week of November_

_Susan entered the Great Hall at 7 am with Hannah, and sitting across from her usual spot was her boyfriend Harry Potter. He had escorted Susan to classes and in some cases attended at least all of them once. Susan found it thoroughly enjoyable to see how popular he was not only amongst the student body but as well as with the teachers. Harry had displayed a magical prowess that many had started to call him a prodigy. But it was not his magical prowess that impressed everyone; it was the character that came along with it. It was clear to everyone, even Harry that he had exceptional talent when it came to the magical arts, but the fact that he played it off, and encouraged even the worst or youngest student that they too could achieve great things with magic had emblazoned him in their hearts. He had not let his ability drive him to a point of arrogance. _

_It was during this typical morning that Harry had effectively made an enemy out of a quarter of the school. Harry had chosen to sit across from Susan because he simply wanted to look at her instead of sitting next to her for a change. When he had explained his reasoning in front of all of her friends, Susan blushed as red as a tomato. Harry was going to continue his teasing until something at the entrance of the Great Hall drew his attention. A girl who was exiting the Hall was being followed by a blonde boy and two extremely large boys with looks of trouble on their face. Harry rose out of his seat as Susan and the others watched him follow the trio, and Susan immediately went after him. Outside the Great Hall the girl was surrounded by the boys with her back against a wall. The books she was carrying were on the floor, and the blonde boy was running his mouth. Around them students were either ignoring the events or stopping to watch, laughing at this girl's pain. _

"_Seems like the Mudblood has lost her way, hasn't she boys." Said the blonde boy, his blonde hair sitting combed back, his pale skin showed he wasn't use to any labor in the sun._

_The girl looked back defiantly, "Leave me alone Malfoy! Do you not have anything better to do than to bother me?"_

"_Of course I do. Don't flatter yourself. Someone of my importance and ability has a full plate to deal with." Replied a smirking Draco Malfoy, his associates grunting in agreement. "But that doesn't mean I don't have the time to remind you where you really belong, in a kennel."_

_The boy began laughing when a smack echoed the hall and shocked gasps rang out from the viewers. Draco Malfoy turned his face back towards the girl, a red hand mark appearing on his pale face. He snarled before drawing his hand back. "How dare you strike me? You forget your place, and I'll be sure to remind you where it is."_

_The girl was fully prepared to be hit by Malfoy as Crabbe and Goyle grabbed her arms preventing her from moving. She closed her eyes awaiting the impending strike but it never came. When she opened her eyes a sight she had never expected to see was before her. Usually no one was willing to stand up to Draco Malfoy and his goons except Longbottom and Weasley who to be honest thought more with their emotions than heads. But a hand had grasped Draco's arm mid swing stopping it from striking her. Looking at the owner of the hand, it belonged to Harry Strange the Fourth Champion and the cause of most of the commotion in the school._

_Harry looked at the blonde boy and his two companions with disdain. He had caught their conversation and he knew he was picking on her simply based on her heritage. Living in New York, and being friends with many Mutants had left a dislike of people like this Mafloy embedded in Harry._

"_I suggest you two let her go, and the three of you be on your way." Said an irate Harry who was not amused at all by what was occurring. _

_The two brutes let go of the girl as the three of them faced Harry, the blonde snatching his arm out of Harry's grasp and turning his attention away from the relived girl. _

"_Stay out of this Potter. We are just making sure this…thing knows where it belongs." Stated Draco. "There are certain families in this world that are better than others, and you would do well to remember that."_

"_All I can see is a bully picking on someone different than him, and a bunch of cowards standing around not lifting a finger. Just to let you know, Malfoy, was it…I've seen bullies like you my entire life hating other people for being different. I hate bullies." Snarled Harry his eyes glowing, magic dancing along his fingertips. Harry didn't hear Susan come up behind him, but he felt her hand entwine with his_

_. _

"_Leave her alone Malfoy, all you are doing is being a pillock." said a frowning Susan Bones. The last thing that needed to happen was Harry beating Draco Malfoy into a pulp._

"_Quiet Bones, if I wanted the advice of Potter's trollop I would ask." Said Draco, a smile adorning his regal face. "How much is he paying you for…"_

_Before Draco could continue his insults his mouth had slammed shut and he was sent flying down the hall. He landed in a heap against a wall with everyone in the Hall watching silently, shocked. Harry held his free hand extended. They had seen him wave his hand causing Draco to be banished wordlessly, silently and wandlessly._

"_Go retrieve your friend and get out of my sight." Whispered Harry, but it could be heard by everyone in the hall. As Crabbe and Goyle scampered away Harry turned on everyone else in the hall, "And the rest of you, what? Was this funny to you? A girl being insulted because of her heritage, for not being the same as the rest of you, do you think this is some sort of game?" _

_The students shook their heads slowly which only caused Harry to get even angrier as the wind whipped up around him. "It's not funny? Then why stand there and watch? Why be a part of a system that creates hate, which causes sadness?" _

_The students began leaving as Harry instead turned his attention to the now speechless girl which essentially been a signal to leave, with a lot on their minds to think about. Susan had attempted to pick up the books scattered on the floor, but with a wave of his hand, Harry had caused all of the fallen books to levitate and stack themselves upon each other._

"_Are you alright Miss?" Asked a concerned Harry._

_The girl brushed her bushy hair out of her eyes, "Hermione, Hermione Granger."_

"_Well I'm Harrison Strange, and this is Susan Bones. Nice too meet you."_

It was then that Hermione Granger, one of the loner's in Hogwarts joined them at the Hufflepuff Table. Susan and the others had found out that she was frighteningly smart, but after their First Year, she had decided to stay quiet and in the background, but because of Harry she had decided to poke her head out of her shell. Harry's actions that day had effectively turned most of Slytherin house against him, but most dangerously of all, Severus Snape now had more of a reason to hate Harry.

_Potions Classes – 1st Week of November_

_Harry Strange had decided to attend all the classes Hogwarts offered at least once to get a feel of what Susan was learning. She had enjoyed his company and the teachers had all enjoyed the perspective he offered, all except one Professor. Harry had the uncanny ability to see the good in people, but he also could see when a person was beyond saving, when all that was good in them died, and what was left was a hateful shell. According to Harry, Severus Snape was a person like this, someone driven by hate._

_Susan sat at her usual table next to Hannah waiting for Professor Snape to stride in, robes billowing behind him as per usual. Throughout the Potions classroom, Hufflepuffs were intermingled with Ravenclaws. Harry had decided to join them for Potions and was sitting next to her, on a stool he had conjured. They were chatting about the possible potions for the day when the store open and Severus Snape, clad in black strode in. _

_Harry gave a low whistle, leaning over so Susan and Hannah could hear him, "The man needs a bit more color in his wardrobe, but I have to say he does know how to make an entrance."_

_The girls giggled as Severus Snape faced the blackboard, drawing his wand from inside his robes. A flick caused instructions to be written on the board outlining the potion for the day. The room became silent as Professor Snape began to turn to the class._

"_The instructions for today's potion are on the board. You have until the period to hand in a viable sample of a Girding Potion used to increase one's endurance…" Snape stopped mid-sentence as he spotted the extra person in the room. "Mr. Potter, Hogwarts' newest celebrity, it seems you have chosen to grace us with your presence."_

"_Actually Professor, it's Strange, Harrison Strange. And Professor Dumbledore gave me permission to attend the classes Hogwarts offers. I thought it would give me some perspective on the British Magic system."_

_Snape replied with a look of disdain on his face, "I doubt you will come to appreciate the subtleties that come with the Art of Potion making…"_

_Harry interrupted Snape to the horror of the gathered class of 4th year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, "Actually Professor, I am just here to entertain Professor Dumbledore. I have already ranked the practical usefulness of Hogwarts' classes."_

_Snape's face as completely apathetic, as he decided to humor the child in front of him, "Tell me then, what classes you have decided are most useful with that bloated, pretentious, asinine, ignorant mind you possess."_

"_Well, I know for a fact that Potions has its benefits, but with the way you are…. "teaching" it, I would have to rank it as useless. Out of all of the classes taught by Hogwarts, Charms and Transfiguration have the most practical use." Said Harry as he leaned his head against his left hand. _

_Snape's face grew red with fury as everyone around Harry with the exception of Susan leaned away to remove themselves from the inevitable splash zone which was Mt. Snape. _

"_You insufferable brat, I am the most accomplished Potions Master in the last 100 years. A cretin like you…"but Snape paused as Harry stood up from his stool._

"_I do not doubt your abilities as a Potions Masters, but your skills at brewing potions don't translate to teaching. So what I am saying is that you are a terrible teacher." Stated Harry as the two stared down at each other._

_Snape's face grew red as the young teen stared him down, and disrespected him like no one had since he himself was a boy. Just looking at Harry drew feelings buried deep within him, a hatred of James Potter. _

"_Just like your worthless father, boy…" Snape's diatribe was paused when the door to the potions room opened, revealing Albus Dumbledore. _

"_Ahh, Harry just who I was looking for." Said Dumbledore, whether he could sense the tension in the room and was attempting to diffuse it or senile was up for debate. "I am sorry for interrupting Severus, but Harry is needed for some Tournament duties."_

_Snape grit his teeth before the words forced themselves out of his mouth, "No problem Headmaster."_

_Dumbledore lead the way out of the classroom, a knowing look on his face, while Harry left, but not before sending a whimsical smirk at Snape one that reminded Snape of his most hated rival. Harry had embedded himself into Snape's heart as his new target of malice. _

While Susan thought it was a bad move antagonizing not only the most well connected Slytherin as well as their head of house, he had shifted the focus of attention on to himself. The younger years were no longer the targets of pranks or bullying. No the Slytherins, those that allied themselves with the Malfoy heir had changed their focus to Harry Strange.

Susan was drawn out of her musings when Harry poked her in her side causing a giggle to erupt from the girl. The others around her paused in their conversation to see what was occurring, as she glared at Harry who was eating his breakfast as if nothing had happened.

"Are you alright Susan?" asked a confused Hannah who had paused in her conversation with Hermione about the last Ancient Runes lesson.

Susan replied without breaking her glare at Harry who was still eating breakfast, "Everything is fine. Just someone trying to be funny, when he is clearly not."

Susan retaliated with a poke in run causing Harry grab his side in pain, moaning in pain.

"Stop being drama queen, you can fight super villains but a single poke from a girls sends you weeping?" asked Susan.

Harry sat back up smiling, "What can I say, you're my kryptonite."

The girls all awed with the boys rolling their eyes at the moment, which was interrupted by Hermione asking a question.

"Harry, I was wondering if you could explain magic, errr, your type of magic."

Ernie MacMillan interjected with a question of his own, "Yeah, back in Hogsmeade you called yourself a Sorcerer. What's the difference between you and us?"

Harry looked around at everyone staring at him waiting for answers, while Susan smirked at the reversal of their situation. He sighed, before cupping his chin.

"Well, the questions you guys have a sort of simple to answer, but at the same time are really complicated." Replied Harry who had the attention of most of the group, Zacharias Smith had chosen to leave, joining Cedric Diggory, the Hufflepuff and Hogwarts champion down at the front of the table. "Well first you have to know the answer to this question, what's the difference between you guys and non-magic users?"

Justin Finch-Fletchley was quick to answer, "Well that's simple. We can use magic and they can't."

Everyone else nodded along with this, but Harry only leaned forward, "Well that is only partly correct. It is true, the biggest difference is that you guys can use magic and they can't but have you ever wondered why some non-magic users give birth to children who can suddenly use magic?"

Everyone looked at each other and then at Justin and Hermione, the muggleborn of their group. Hermione answered the question posed by Harry, "Well the ministry believes that magical children born to non-magic families have ties to err…..non-magical children born to magical families."

Harry smiled, "It's okay Hermione, you can say squib. I don't like the term, but it would make the conversation easier if we use the terms coined by Wizarding society. The honest truth is that the ministry is wrong."

Everyone was confused by this statement with Megan Jones voicing the next logical question, "What do you mean they are wrong? It is proven that most families have a squib that married into the line."

Harry nodded at this, "That is true, but the fact of the matter is that the difference between muggles and wizards is non-existent. You guys are exactly the same."

"But how, you said yourself that Justin was right, we can use magic and they can't." answered Hermione who had now grown confused.

"Yes it is true that is the main difference and why you are called a wizard and they are called muggles. But here is some food for thought, my father who is the Sorcerer Supreme, has no magical blood in his family, and is a muggle as you would say." Replied Harry, who had stunned all of the teens at the table. None of them knew that the strongest magical person in the world was a muggle.

"Let me explain a bit more clearly." As he waved his hand, causing a small image of himself to appear on the table.

"You see everyone in the Wizarding world has a pool of energy in them. In Asia wizards call it chakra, others chi, and you British wizards consider it magic and why you can cast spells." The illusion of Harry grew transparent as a small ball of light hovered in its chest. "But all people in the world have this pool of energy. There are martial arts users who can channel this energy throughout their body, calling up unbelievable feats of strength and speed; I'll introduce you guys to the ones I know."

The others listened captivated by Harry who had caused multiple illusions of each of them to join them on the table, as well as some costumed heroes. "The difference between muggles and you wizards is the fact that it is easier for you to touch this pool of energy. Now squibs as you call them, are a unique case. Have you ever wondered why they can do everything you guys can do, except any wand based magic?"

The others nodded at Harry, while Susan looked on. She had already heard this explanation back when she and Harry first met in New York four years ago. It had stunned her then, and even now she couldn't believe what Harry and his father revealed to her and her Aunt.

"The thing is squibs are just as magical as you and me, but they are attuned to a different type of magic, the kind I use. Technically sorcerers are wizards just like you guys. I can use a wand if I wanted to, and even my father has used a wand at one point. Wands do make channeling your innate pool of magic easier. But the difference is that Sorcerers don't only use the energy in us, like wizards do, but we can manipulate the ambient energy of the universe and even channel the power of other dimensional beings, and shape it into different things."

Harry paused to take of sip of water before continuing, "Squibs have a very small pool of magic, so that is why wands don't work with them. But if they were trained like I was to manipulate the energy around us, they would be able to do everything you guys could do and more."

Hermione raised her hand, which caused Harry to smile. He gestured at her which caused her to ask the question plaguing her during Harry's explanation, "So you are saying that everyone can technically use magic, they just have to be trained in a method that suits them? And also we can use the magic that you use all the time?"

Harry nodded at this. "In a nutshell yes, although why True Sorcery isn't taught anymore is a reason why not many Sorcerers exist anymore. The ability to manipulate the energy is a skill that takes decades to master, even my father has magic he isn't proficient with and the same with me, I am terrible at certain branches of magic. There is a danger of being overloaded with energy, since you use your body as a conduit; it is easy to take too much energy and be burned from the inside out, or to be corrupted by dark magic."

Hermione looked pensive as a thousand thoughts ran her mind. The boys looked skeptical to the idea that they could do what Harry did.

"Here it seems like it would be easier to show you." Said Harry. "Grab each other's hands and close your eyes. Listen to the sound of my voice."

The other grab hands until they had formed a circle, Susan smiled, this was an experience that they would never forget.

"Now open them." Asked Harry.

When they all opened their eyes, they were floating in the Hall of Hogwarts. But the most unnerving thing was they their bodies were still in their seats. Panic began to set in before Harry calmed them.

"Relax. I just pulled your astral forms out of your bodies. Now look around."

The group had decided to look around the Hall and what they saw shocked them beyond belief. Multitudes of colors flowed through the Hall, and each person glowed with a different intensity, and color. Harry let go of Susan's hand and waved his own causing the energies to swirl around them.

"This is the energy I use. It's beautiful isn't it?"

Harry waved his hand once again and after a flash of light, they were all in their bodies again.

Hannah was the first to speak, "That was amazing. Is that what you see?"

"More or less, it puts a great burden on the mind if you constantly try to see the energy. I try not to do it unless I have too while in my physical body."

The others had to be jarred out of their thoughts when Professor Dumbledore strode over to them.

"Children I hope you enjoyed your first visit to the Astral Plane, but classes are starting." Said a bemused Dumbledore.

The others looked around and saw that the Great Hall was empty, and immediately all rushed out to make it to their classes on time. Harry and Dumbledore watched amused before Harry too stood up to leave.

"Mr. Strange, I do hope you keep your forays into the Astral Plane to a minimum." Asked Dumbledore.

"No problem Professor, they just wanted to know about Sorcerers." Replied Harry who began walking towards the entrance to the Hall.

"Inquisitive minds are a joy to see. Are you going to be attending some of Miss Bones' classes today Harry?"

"No Professor. I've spent most of my time training; with my participation in the Tournament I assume you have something special cooked up."

Dumbledore smiled, "Well try to keep the destruction to a minimum, and enjoy your youth Harry."

Harry nodded before leaving the Hall, with Dumbledore wondering if Harry knew about the plans Dr. Strange had contacted him with concerning Harry's participation in the tournament.

* * *

The day had finally arrived for the First Task of the Triwizard Tournament, and everyone was excited to see what the organizers had planned for the Champions, everyone except the Champions and Susan Bones. She and Harry had spent the morning together, with Harry foregoing any last minute preparations. He had told her that he was as ready as he was going to be, and it would be a waste of a wonderful autumn morning to stay locked up in the castle reading. So the two of them had spent the morning wandering the grounds and sneaking kisses whenever the chance presented itself but Susan was unnaturally quiet, which caused Harry to take a pause in their walk.

"Are you alright Susie?" asked a concerned Harry as the two stood by the lake facing each other.

"Just worried, about you. Be careful today okay?" Replied Susan.

Harry lifted her chin as his arm drew her close. "No need to be worried. I promise, I'll win this task and coming right back to you."

Harry dipped his head down as he met Susan for a kiss, thanking whatever deity for allowing them to meet.

* * *

When the two of them were done with their walk, the two headed to the Quidditch Field where the First Task would be taking place. At the tent erected for the Champions a spectacle was taking place. Four people, one of whom Susan recognized as Harry's father talking to a gentlemen clad in a green and yellow costume, an extremely large and muscular African-American man with his arm around a woman holding a baby.

"Father, Danny, Luke, Jessica!" Shouted Harry as he and Susan ran up to meet the group. "What are you guys doing here?"

Dr. Strange looked at his son, who had grown taller since he had last seen him, "Well, because of your participation in this Tournament, Albus contacted me. He was concerned that your skills would give you an unfair advantage, so we are to assist with making the Tournament, harder for you. Also, Susan it is wonderful seeing you again."

Danny Rand, Iron Fist was the next one to speak, "Well, that's why I am here too. Jess and Luke decided to tag along to get a bit of R and R."

Luke Cage formally known as Power Man scoffed at Danny, "Speak for you. A job like this required some muscle and that's the only…"

Jessica Jones elbowed him, "Don't listen to him Harry. We just needed to get away from New York for a while and what better way to see you kick some ass in this Tournament."

The baby in Jessica's arms reached out for Harry, clearly glad to see her playmate after such a long time.

"I didn't forget about you Danielle, how are you doing?" said Harry as he and Susan began talking to the baby, Dani now enjoying the color of Susan's hair as she giggled and played with it.

The couple was interrupted when Dr. Strange motioned for Harry to join him. Harry placed Dani in Susan's arms as the girls went to catch up with the three superheroes in hiding.

"Did you discover any news about the Skrull?" whispered Dr. Strange, keeping his voice low enough not to alarm Jessica or Luke, who were already alarmed as it was about the Skrulls.

"Nothing concrete father, except that it was the only one in the school. But I do have some suspicions about why it was here, I just need to confirm my thoughts." Said Harry.

"Good, be careful Harry. If they are hiding amongst the Wizards it will be something big." Said Dr. Strange, as the two of them were interrupted by Susan and the "vacationing" superheroes.

"Harry the task is about to start, you have to go inside the tent now." Said Susan, who looked on the verge of hyperventilating.

Harry smiled at her before the group walked towards the tent, when Neville Longbottom, Ron and Ginny Weasley were walking by heading towards the stands.

"Hey Susan, Harry. Good luck today." Said a nervous looking Neville, "Susan if you want you can sit with us during the task?"

Susan smiled at Neville, "Thanks for the offer Neville, but Hannah is saving me a seat."

A downfallen Neville replied, "Ahh, no problem then. Maybe we'll see each other after the task. Again Harry good luck."

"Thanks Neville." Said Harry to a retreating Neville who once he got back to Ron and Ginny was interrogated.

Harry looked at Susan after the adults have given him hugs and words of encouragement to go and locate some seats.

"Be careful around Neville alright?" said Harry his eyes narrowed on the young man's back.

Susan smiled, "Are you jealous?"

"I am serious. Something is dangerous about him. He radiates power, but something is hiding it, something that feels like death." Replied Harry who now was looking in her eyes.

Susan nodded as Harry walked off towards the Champion's tent not before giving her a kiss on the cheek. With a whisper of good luck, Susan walked to the stands intent on finding Hannah and Harry's words ringing in her mind.

When Harry entered the tent he found the other Champions already in there with their Headmasters all looking a bit ill and nervous. They each wore uniforms representing their school, with Harry being the odd one out. He had chosen to wear his suit, but had forgone the jacket for a vest. His tie had accents of blue and red something he thought his father would enjoy. He looked over each of the other Champions taking in their appearance.

The Hogwarts Champion, Cedric Diggory was a tall and good looking young man if the reactions of the female population of Hogwarts were a good gauge. He was thin although one could see the muscle on his body if they examined him close enough. He was the Quidditch Star of Hufflepuff and was quite a nice person. Harry and met him through the other Hufflepuff students and the two got along quite well. Harry nodded at Cedric who nodded back before his gaze shifted to the other male Champion.

Viktor Krum, Quidditch Super Star, Durmstrang. Out of all the Champions, he was probably the most dangerous in a fight. Durmstrang was notorious for the "dark arts" or what the European Wizarding Community considered to be dark. He was almost as tall as Cedric, but was built like a tank. Wide set shoulders and a square jaw, if he put on a costume, he could pass for a generic superhero.

Harry's eyes then fell onto the wild card of the tournament, the Beauxbaton's Champion, Fleur Delacour. She was quite beautiful, beautiful enough to make most of the male population currently in the castle act like complete and utter buffoons. However, it was the fact that even with her beauty, her Veela heritage made her even more dangerous. Harry's research after discovering she was part Veela led him to discover that though she acted like a posh princess that was all an act. Most likely she was quite proficient in spells dealing with fire, and it was unknown whether she had the ability to transform into an avian state.

Ludo Bagman entered the Tent a bag in his hand. He gestured to the Champions to gather around before continuing in a voice that clearly told everyone he couldn't sense the situation.

"Glad you are all here. Looking forward to the Task are we?" Asked Ludo who received glares from everyone in the Tent besides Harry.

"Errr, okay. Well the First Task tests your courage. And to do so we have provided everyone with the objective of capturing a golden egg. The egg will be defended by a Dragon, which everyone will choose except Mr. Strange. Your Dragon has already been chosen."

Harry raised his eyebrow at the situation. It seemed that all the other Champions knew about the Task beforehand. He had not attempted to seek any information about the first task; where the excitement in knowing what was going to happen in this competition. The three champions reached into the bag held by Ludo, each drawing a small model of the Dragon they were facing. The Champions each received some words of encouragement from their Headmasters before the four of them were left in the tent to collect themselves. Outside they could hear the crowds and Ludo Bagman's voice amplified by a spell.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Hogwarts for the First Task of the Triwizard Tournament. As you can see we have changed the terrain a bit for this First Task which will test the courage of our Four Champions. As you can see they will be charged with retrieving a golden egg from the nest over there, protected by you guessed it, DRAGONS!"_

The crowd silenced before it started roaring again, excited at the prospect of seeing 4 dragons in person.

"_First up will be the lovely Miss Fleur Delacour representing Beauxbatons! And her Dragon will be the Swedish Short-Snout!"_

Harry looked up as Fleur steeled her nerves before exiting the tent.

"_It seems like Miss Delacour is being quite careful. And she dives to avoid a jet of fire! That was quite dangerous."_

Harry focused his mind drowning out the sounds of the crowd and Bagman. He would need to steel his resolve. If his father as well as some of the Avengers being here meant anything, then his opponent was quite dangerous.

"_And Miss Delacour gets the egg by putting the dragon to sleep. Quite skilled if I do say so myself. Uh oh, a snore has lit her skirt on fire, will someone get that please? Anyway, let us hear it for Miss Fleur Delacour! The judges will be putting up her score in a moment"_

Fleur entered the tent skirt smoking and burned and a few scratches on her face as Madame Pomfrey attended to her wounds.

"_Next up is Mister Cedric Diggory! Representing Hogwarts, he will be facing a Chinese Fireball, an impulsive breed of dragon."_

Cedric was the next to leave the tent, he still looked ill, but took a step out mustering up his courage. Outside the crowd was going wild as the "hometown hero" attempted to battle his way past the dragon.

"_It seems Mister Diggory is going to use transfiguration in his attempt to retrieve the egg. Quite the tricky form of magic transfiguration, never know when the spell is going to end or not."_

The crowd "ohhd" and "awed" to the magic performed by Cedric. Harry fromm what he knew, found that Cedric was quite good at transfiguration, so to use his best skills was a good choice.

"_It seems Mister Diggory has transfigured that rock into a dog. The dog now seems to be distracting the Fireball. Hopefully it does its job well."_

Harry began planning his strategy, he wanted to avoid revealing any of his true skills if he didn't have to and to be honest he rather not use that magic if he had a choice. He could hear the stern but kind Matron in the back complaining about Dragons.

"_The Dragon has turned to face the dog, and there goes Mister Diggory, dashing in to grab the egg. And he gets the egg! The dragon has just barbequed the pooch and now it's looking for Mister Diggory who dives out of the way of its breathe. Let's get a round of applause for Mister Cedric Diggory!"_

Harry watched as Cedric too entered the tent, singe and a large gash on his arm.

With a sheepish smile Cedric explained, "Got cut when I dove out of the way."

Harry sent a smile and a nod back. Watching as Viktor Krum walked to the entrance of the tent Harry prepared himself for the upcoming challenge.

"_Third will be Quidditch Star and Durmstrang Champion, Mister Viktor Krum! And he will be up against the Common Welsh Green."_

Harry could hear the Durmstrang contingent chanting Krum's name as he went up against the dragon.

"_It seems that Mister Krum is going for force over finesse. He has sent a Conjunctivits curse at the dragon's eyes!"_

Harry had to applaud the choice. Dragon's used their eyes mostly to hunt their prey, so taking out its eyes was a good idea.

"_Ohhh no! It seems the Welsh Green has crushed half the eggs in its nest. That will be points off."_

Harry heard as Krum managed to get the egg almost being crushed by the Welsh Green's leg. Krum entered the tent covered in dragon egg, the golden one clutched under his arm. He ignored the attention of Madame Promfrey as he held the entrance to the tent open for Harry. Harry stood up the other Champions looking at him and intent on watching the event.

Susan watched from the front row of the stands as each of the Champions faced a dragon just to claim a stupid egg. Each of them faced the task with their own unique skill set, Fleur using a more stealth approach, Cedric with finesse and Krum with brute force. Now it was Harry turn and she was worried. She wrung her hands in her lap, but felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Dr. Strange and his friends smiling at her, and baby Dani gave off a gurgle, causing Susan to smile. She watched as Harry stepped out of the tent onto the field.

Harry looked out onto the field, which was now covered in stones. The nest was up in the center of the field, on a small hill. Looking at it the best idea would be to either distract or bind the beast then to retrieve the egg. The only thing would be what kind of dragon he would face. A shadow flew overhead before landing in the center of the field.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, due to the unique circumstances we have a Fourth Champion. Representing the Sanctum Sartorum, Mister Harrison Strange! And due to his unique skill set and magical abilities we have chosen a unique enemy._"

Ludo reached into his robes before he pulled out a piece of parchment as Harry inspected his dragon before looking over at the stands seeing Danny Rand send him a jaunty wave. Harry shook his head as Ludo continued with his introduction.

"_Ahhh, here it is. Straight from the Eternal City….How do you say this? K'un-Lun, thank you Headmaster, The City of Immortals, the guardian of the Iron Fist, the Immortal Shou-Lao!"_

The crowd was silent at the entrance of the dragon Harry was facing. It was larger than all the others by far. Its scales were a bright red and it lacked wings. Its body was long and serpentine, and on its chest was a brand Harry knew, as he looked at Danny. This was the dragon the person chosen to become the Iron Fist had to defeat. It was a beast that was constantly undergoing death and rebirth. The dragon let out a roar into the sky fire emerging from its mouth. The crowd was silent until a cry from Luke Cage brought out the roars.

"Kick that overgrown lizards ass Harry!"

Harry only smirked before he attempted his first strategy, stealth. He rendered himself invisible, attempting to silently sneak behind the Shou-Lao. He thought the plan was working until Shou-Lao turned abruptly to face Harry before letting out a roar of flames. Harry erupted the _Shield of the Seraphim_ around which diverted the flames. Once the flames died down he took a look at his shield, which was cracked – any longer and he would have died. The flames Shou-Lao spit must have been magical in nature.

Rendering himself visible, stealth was useless. If Shou-Lao could see through his enchantment, then it was time to try some finesse. Dipping in his father's usual style of magic Harry waved his hands once again, red bands formed around Shou-Lao's body, the _Crimson Bands of the Cyttorak_ began to constrict the Dragon. A blue mist emerge from another wave of his hands, the _Mist of Morpheus_, in attempt the put Shou-Lao to sleep.

Danny Rand whistled at the show Harry was putting on before nudging Dr. Strange. Dani was clapping at Harry, while Jess shared Susan's worried look. Luke on the other hand was causing a ruckus screaming and shouting.

"Bind the enemy and then put it to sleep, that's one of your moves isn't Doc?" asked Danny, a proud look on Stephen's face. "It's a nice try, but not enough. Shou-Lao is stronger than that."

Harry watched as Shou-Lao took a deep breath before shattering the rings, the mist swallowed up before being burned up by the jet of flame it released into the sky. Shou-Lao lived up to its reputation. If the dragons had a God, this was it. Shou-Lao moved at Harry at lightning fast speeds, its tail whipping out. Harry created another shield which was shattered as a reptilian tale struck sending him rolling. Harry used the momentum to get back onto his feet, but not before he coughed up some blood. He knew some of his ribs were broken, and if that shield hadn't appeared there was a good chance he was dead. Harry smirked, and sighed before standing tall, wincing as his ribs throbbed.

"_I guess it's time to let the cat out of the bag."_ Thought Harry as he took a deep breath and sent a look towards the stands where Susan and his father were.

Susan let out a cry when Harry was hit. Dr. Strange placed a calming hand on her shoulder while Hannah grabbed her hand trying to comfort the girl. When Harry looked at them, Dr. Strange spoke up.

"It seems Harry is finally going show his true skill." Said Dr. Strange.

The others looked at him before Hannah spoke up, "What do you mean?"

Dr. Strange answered, "Well Harry has always tried to imitate me, when it came to magic. I use a combination of binding spells, defensive spells and light based magic to defeat any enemies. Harry on the other hand has always had a difficult time with defensive spells and binding spells."

Hannah looked shocked to find out this information. She looked at Susan and at the other adults to find that they had already known this.

"Then why does he use them?" asked Hannah.

Susan was the one to answer, "What son doesn't want to be like his father?"

Dr. Strange nodded before he continued, "Yes. While I am a master of magic, my weakest discipline is where Harry excels, Elemental Magic."

Harry waved his hands once again but instead of a shield forming or shackles, a beam of red hot energy shot out from his palm, the _Seven Suns of Cinnibus_, an energy blast as hot as seven suns. Shou-Lao roared in pain as the beam stuck it, but it recovered quickly to release another breath of mystic flames. Harry anticipated this, and cast the _Winds of Watoomb._ An unearthly wind blew through the field driving the flames upwards. Shou-Lao dashed at him but a red circle formed around it, which almost shattered as the dragon continued to struggle against it. The circle wouldn't hold for long, so Harry lifted his hands palms facing Shou-Lao, and an unearthly and cold wind blew throughout the stadium. Ice began to creep along Shou-Lao's body, even if he was a mystical dragon, he still had to have some of the weaknesses of flame spitting dragons, ice, and the _Icy Tendril of Ikthalon_ was the perfect tool to use. As the ice crept and harden and as Shou-Lao faught to brak the ice and the circle binding trapped in it, Harry dashed towards the nest snatching the golden egg up. Shou-Lao managed to break the circle and sent ice flying everywhere. Harry dashed towards the tent evading the large chunks of ice sent flying. He dived to safety before a block of ice landed where he would have run to.

Everyone in the stands who was silent up until this point roared into life as Bagman announced Harry's completion of the task. Susan and the Avengers left to join Harry in the tent. When they arrived Harry was resisting the attempts of Madame Pomfrey to heal him.

"Mr. Strange, I assure you this is for your own good." Said Pomfrey as she tried to force a potion on him while he was backed into a corner, much to the amusement of the other Champions.

"And Madame I can assure you that I am more than capable of healing myself." Said Harry fear in his eyes as he stared at the vial in her hand.

Susan looked on before she hugged him causing him to wince in pain.

"Sorry, I know it hurts, but I had to make sure you were okay, relatively." Said Susan.

Harry smiled, "I told you everything would be okay."

Dr. Strange looked at his son, proud of his accomplishment and at the budding love. He just hoped it would not become the same as his ill-fated attempts at love. He watched as Danny and Luke faces turned into diabolical smirks and smiled as they walked at Harry.

"Miss, can we assist you in administering aid to our young friend here?" Asked Luke a smile on his face.

Harry looked in horror as Danny and Luke grabbed his arms and cried out for help, "Susan! Dad! Don't let them do this to me!"

Luke and Danny held Harry to the bed as Madame Pomfrey advanced on him, fully intent on healing his bones the slow way. It was going to be a long night.


	6. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer:_ _Harry Potter and all other characters unless otherwise stated are property of J.K. Rowling, or Marvel Comics._

**A.N. – Greetings and salutations everyone, I hope everyone is enjoying my story. For those who don't I'm sorry my story isn't your cup of tea, hopefully that fact changes. Someone in the reviews had a question about the elemental magic employed by Harry. While he is proficient, I wouldn't call him a master. He is still a child and has much to learn concerning magic, but his main discipline is Elemental, although he does know a bunch of other things. Some also commented on why Dr. Strange would allow his son to fight Demons but not Skrulls. There is a reason for that laid down by pre-existing Marvel history, which I can't really reveal since it'll technically be spoilers. Someone was also unhappy with how I brought in a stronger Dragon for Harry to face by his father when he was being forced to compete in the first place and felt I my story was too close to canon. The thing is Dr. Strange could have easily freed Harry from the contract, but I felt that since he was being forced to compete by his father no less, his father could use this as an opportunity to gauge Harry's skill level and how far he has come along with his magical prowess, and just because he is technically being forced to compete does not mean the task should be easier for him than it is for the other Champions. It is only this task and the third which will resemble Canon. Also I plan to stick to canon early on in this story because things will diverge greatly soon, since I have two different ideas for the end of the Tournament, Voldemort's return and the reason the Skrulls are interested in the Wizarding World, plus what happens in Order, Half-Blood Prince and Deathly Hallows. Well I hope if you are enjoying my story, this chapter continues to do so.**

** Also sorry for the late update. Real life had become somewhat busy, but I promise that more updates will be on the way. I took this time to solidify my plans for the sotry and to make a big decision on what happens with Cedric during the Third Task. I hope you guys like it.**

Harry Potter hated his life, well hated Danny Rand and Luke Cage. They had held him down while Madame Pomfrey "healed" him when they fully knew he could do it himself. Even if healing spells were not his forte he was proficient enough to heal broken ribs and his father could have done it in seconds. While he was spitting out the taste of the potion force fed to him by Luke and Danny who laughed maniacally while doing so, he was summoned outside to hear his scores as well as see the standings. To make the situation even worse, Luke had decided to pick up his bed and carry him outside. He blushed red as the crowd began clapping and laughing at the spectacle. Even Danielle Cage was enjoying the moment sitting on his bed delighted by the crowd and the sounds. After Harry was placed down in front of the judges' table, his scores where shown and it was announced that he and Cedric were tied for first, with Krum and Fleur tied for second. It was then Ludo addressed the crowd and the Champions once again.

_"And that brings an end to the First Task of the Triwizard Tournament. Good job to all the Champions. The Second Task will be taking place in February, and a clue to the challenge lays in your hands already Champions. Good Luck!"_

And with that the First Task ended, with the students returning to the Castle to escape the November chill. He could feel his bones knitting back together slowly and knew he had to let them heal this way. Luke was "gracious" enough to carry him back into the castle before the Avengers and his father returned to New York, with a promise to return for the Second Task. Susan had wanted to stay with him while he recovered in the Hospital Wing, but he had convinced her to return to the Hufflepuff Dorm to celebrate with her house. While he sat alone in the Hospital Wing, Harry had a big decision to make. How was he going to sneak out of the Hospital Wing; if he was going to regrow his bones it was going to be in the comfort of his own room. He could hear Madame Pomfrey in her office shuffling about, so he took this opportunity to grab the egg and tip toe out of towards the door wincing as he went along. He could taste freedom has he pulled the door open, but has he reached his foot out, a hand grabbed his shoulder.

"Mr. Strange, I excepted more from you." Said a frowning Madame Pomfrey. "It seems like I will have to resort to extreme measures."

The sheepish look on Harry's face turned into fear when he saw what Madame Pomfry intended to do to him. As the door to the Hospital Wing shut close a loud scream was heard causing all the people walking by to give the Wing a large berth.

The Hufflepuff Common room was hosting a victory party for their Champion Cedric Diggory. Someone had managed to pay the Weasley twins to go and bring them Butterbeer and some food from the kitchens. As the party was getting into full swing, with the twins decided to join the party and liven things up with their candies, a loud "No!" was heard echoing throughout the halls. Susan and Hannah both looked at each other before returning the festivities, intent on visiting Harry first thing in the morning.

When Susan and Hannah arrived in the Hospital Wing, they were dumbfounded at the sight of what laid before them. Harry Strange was awake, but he was strapped to the bed, the only part of him visible was his head. Harry looked towards them his eyes filled with fear.

"Help me!" He cried out. "That woman is insane…Hurry before she comes back!"

The girls could only giggle as Madame Pomfrey appeared next to Harry's bed, her wand out. Harry saw her and his face turned pale preparing for some sort of pain, but she let his bonds loose.

"Mr. Strange you are all better. I hope in the future that you will be more accepting of my healing methods." Said Madame Pomfrey as she walked off, to prepare for the day.

Harry stood up shakily, as he waved his hands, his hospital gown transforming into his normal attire, although he had chosen a sweater than to wear a jacket with his egg clutched under his arm. The girls giggled as he quickly strode out of the Hospital Wing, which resembled running and moved to follow him. The entire way to the Great Hall he had refused to speak about what happened to him the previous night. When they arrived at the Hufflepuff table be received congratulations from everyone, including a grinning Cedric.

"That was some amazing stuff out there Harry. Can't wait to see what you do next." Said Cedric has he walked down the table to join his year mates.

The three teens sat down in their usual seats, Harry choosing to sit next to Susan and his egg placed between them on the table. He had piled a large amount of food on his plate and attacked it vigorously much to the humor of those around him. He had finished the pile of food far faster than anyone else who was still enjoying their breakfasts, before looking up.

"So everyone, what's on the agenda for today?" Asked Harry who had forgone his morning routine of reading a newspaper and instead chosen to stare at his egg.

Justin was the first to answer, "Recover from last night's shindig, you missed one hell of a party Strange."

The Ernie agreed with his roommate, while the girls discussed finishing up work before classes resumed the next day. They were joined by Hermione who after greeting everyone was delighted to see that Harry had joined them, although her focus was more on the egg.

"Harry I'm happy to see that you are okay." Said Hermione's whose gaze reminded everyone of the look she had when she researched something in the library. "Have you figured out anything about the egg yet?"

"Not yet Hermione." Replied Harry, "I was going to last night but there were some…extenuating circumstances that prevented me from doing anything, although I planned to do some research today."

Hermione looked excited at the prospect of researching the egg, but Harry had effectively dashed those hopes with his next words.

"Actually, I don't think I'm going to try and figure this thing out. It's a rather cool souvenir if I do say so and I have a feeling I'd have to break it to get the clue." Said Harry as he tossed the egg up and down in his palm.

Everyone but Susan looked at him with a bewildered expression on their face. She had expected this. Harry had hated doing research magic and history as a child when he was told to by his father or Wong.

"Harry prefers to fly by the seat of his trousers, a trait he shares with a certain "Wall-Crawler" and "Hot-head" we know." Explained Susan, who had taken the egg from Harry to inspect it.

It was completely smooth and large. Susan had doubted that it was actual gold, possibly charmed to look like gold. It had no openings whatsoever, and made no noise when it was tapped suggesting that it was not hollow. She returned the egg to Harry who took to spinning it on the table.

"You know the saying "no plan survives contact with the enemy"?" asked Harry who had stopped the spinning of the egg as the other nodded. "Well as the task gets closer I'll formulate a couple of general strategies, and just wing it as I go along."

Hermione looked stupefied as Harry explained his plan, "But…Why… You can't do that. You need to plan, figure out the clue and research!"

Harry sighed and just accepted that if he didn't at least do some sort of research Hermione would never let him hear the end of it. He nodded as Hermione beamed at him.

"I'll head to the library to see if I can find out if any of the previous tournaments used this type of clue." Said Hermione as she rushed off books and bag in hand to the amusement of Harry and the others.

Harry gave Susan a kiss on the cheek and picked up his egg as he headed towards the Library. As he left two pairs of eyes followed his movement as he left the Great Hall.

When Harry entered the Library he had found Hermione as her usual table in the corner of the library, books stacked upon it, quill in hand scribbling away. Harry greeted her softly as she looked up nose stained with ink. Harry smiled as he gestured to his own nose, which caused Hermione to blush and look away as she wiped away the offending ink. As he took a seat across from Hermione she looked back at him, a questioning look on her face.

"Is something the matter?" asked Harry who had placed his egg on the table while he opened a book concerning the history of the tournament.

"Harry, are we friends?" Replied Hermione, unsure if she really wanted to hear the answer, but asked anyway the question plaguing her since Harry had first extended his hand to her those weeks ago.

Harry looked up, surprised, "Of course we are. Why would you ask that?"

Hermione looked away, "It's just with everything you can do, and how popular you are, I don't know why you would be friends with someone like me."

"Why wouldn't I want to be friends with you Hermione Granger? That's a brilliant name, Hermione Granger." Said Harry nonchalantly as he went to go back reading his book.

"Harry, I am serious." Said Hermione firmly, now staring at Harry intently.

Harry put his book down and looked at Hermione before taking a deep breath, "I know what it's like to be alone. To be hated for something you didn't have control over. No one deserves to go through that."

Hermione looked Harry in the eyes, finally seeing what he hid behind his nonchalant attitude and jovial demeanor, the same type of pain she understood. She smiled at him tears in her eyes before wiping them away quickly, before going back to reading. Harry returned the smile before he too joined her in reading; the two of them enjoying the silence the library provided two kindred spirits.

Susan entered the library sometime after lunch, smuggling some sandwiches in for Harry and Hermione who had been researching since breakfast. A shadow passed in the aisle next to her in the corner of her eye, but she paid the person no mind. She arrived to find Hermione asleep with her head down resting on her arms, Harry's jacket draped over her shoulders. Harry on the other hand had multiple books open floating around him, a pen and notebook in his hands as he scribbled down what he thought to be useful information. He looked over and smiled, the books floating towards the table and stacking upon each other. Susan gave Harry a chaste kiss on the lips as she sat down next to him, placing the sandwiches in front of him. As Harry dug into the sandwiches, Susan looked at the stacks of books not only on the table but also on the floor next to them.

"Have you figured out anything about the egg yet?" asked Susan who had saw that they had gone through dozens of books, and still had more to go.

Harry shook his head. "Most of the information we found told us that each tournament had different challenges from the previous ones. The challenges that I managed to find information about were….less civilized."

Susan grimaced as she took a look at his notebook, details of the previous challenges jotted down. As backwards as the current Wizarding World was, it was practically light years ahead of the world she was reading about. Her and Harry's continued discussion stirred Hermione from her nap.

"What time is it?" asked Hermione, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

Susan smiled as she pushed the plate of sandwiches towards Hermione. "It is about half past three. You two have been up here for about six hours."

Hermione yawned as she reached for a sandwich, but paused as she saw movement in the aisles behind Susan and Harry.

"Is something wrong?" asked Susan as she turned around but saw nothing.

"It's Krum." Answered Harry as he picked up another sandwich. "He's been here for about an hour. At first I thought he was spying on us to gain some insight on the clue. But he's been focusing on Hermione the whole time."

Hermione leaned in close with Harry and Susan copying her action. "He first came in her about a month ago to escape some fan girls. But ever since then he's been coming to the library every day at the same time as I do. I tried to change my schedule, but sometimes he is already here."

"That's creepy." Said Susan who was giving Harry a look that he knew all too well.

The girls watched as Harry placed his half eaten sandwich on a napkin, and walked off into the stacks of books to confront Viktor Krum, Hermione's would-be-stalker. The two of them sat in awkward silence; the only sound being made was Hermione's chewing. She broke the silence by posing a question to Susan, the only person in the castle who had any insight on Harry Strange.

"Susan….What do you know about Harry's childhood?" asked Hermione.

Susan looked surprised before answering. "Not much to be honest. He keeps a lot of it hidden, buried deep inside. But to be honest from what I do know, it wasn't an easy life."

Hermione once again looked nervous. "The books all say he was sent to live with his aunt and uncle, but if he was adopted by Dr. Strange, where are his relatives?"

Susan looked unsure about how to answer, because she didn't know if Harry would want Hermione to learn about the fate of the Dursley family. She knew what happened but not how it happened. Harry and Dr. Strange had been open about many things, but this was one of the things that they never spoke about except a basic explanation when they first met all those years ago.

"They died." Said a voice that caused the girls to jump in their seats.

They both turned around to find Harry standing there, a blank look on his face. Susan was afraid that he would explode, angry that they were talking about something that was his business, that he didn't want anyone, including her to know. But once again surprising her, Harry sat down smiling, reverting back to his light hearted self.

"I spoke to Viktor and he promised to stop being so creepy." Said Harry who resumed eating his sandwich.

"Do you know why he has been hanging around?" asked Susan who was looking at a relieved Hermione.

Harry looked torn. "It isn't really my place to say why. But I can say it isn't a bad thing, and he'll stop coming around and being so odd."

Hermione smiled at Harry mumbling a quick thanks before turning her attention to her own meal. Harry returned the smile as he felt Susan wrap her arm around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder. The three teens sat in the library discussing the egg and what the future would hold.

* * *

Harry Strange entered the Great Hall of Hogwarts, sleeves rolled up and tie loosened around his neck. He had spent most of the morning in the library still trying to figure out what secret the egg held. He knew that there was magic hiding the clue, but the method to reveal the clue was still hidden. There was no doubt that he could forcefully crack open the egg, but the chance that the clue would be destroyed was too great. He had decided to take a break and go get some lunch with Susan and the others. As he entered the Hall, he froze as the gaze of every girl latched on to him.

"Ahh, Mr. Strange, thank you for joining us." Said Professor Dumbledore clapping to gain the attention of the students. "As I was saying, on the 23rd of December, which is three weeks away, Hogwarts will be host to the Yule Ball, a tradition that coincides with the Triwizard Tournament. All fourth years and higher are allowed to come, and those who are third years or younger may come if invited by an older student. There will be a Hogsmeade weekend next week if anyone needs to procure a dress or robes. If you have any questions please direct them to your heads of house. Enjoy the rest of your day."

The Great Hall began chattering with students excited for the ball. Harry looked around as every female in the hall gazed at him with a predatory look in their eyes. Harry looked for Susan fear plastered on his face as he slowly began moving towards the doors. The girls began rising, before a voice rang out in the hall.

"BACK OFF!" Cried a voice from the Hufflepuff table. Everyone in the hall turned to see Susan Bones standing in her seat, arms folded across her chest. "This is one girl who does not share."

Susan pointed at Harry and then at the space near her. She had only seen him briefly over the last week and it had finally taken its toll. Harry hurried over to stand next to Susan who stepped down from the bench, staring at him expectedly.

Harry shuffled in place nervously before mustering up the courage to do this. "Susan Bones, would you do me the honor of being my date to the Yule Ball?"

Harry looked at Susan who had closed her eyes to contemplate his proposal and he knew she was doing this to torture him. This was the most nerve wracking thing he had done since he and Susan decided to move their friendship towards a romantic relationship. It was easier facing down Stark and his band of sellouts than waiting for Susan's answer.

He closed his eyes and let out a deep breath only to feel Susan's lips touch his. When he opened his eyes she was smiling at him. "Of course I would go with you, you big dummy. I just needed to punish you for being so scarce the past few days."

The two smiled at each other before a stern voice drew them out of their world.

"Potter! Bones!" Yelled out Severus Snape who finally had a chance to humiliate Harry in public, but would be foiled once again.

"Professor Snape, its Strange, not Potter and we have to be going now." Said Harry who had grabbed Susan's hand as they sprinted out of the Great Hall leaving Snape's voice trailing in their wake. Three sets of eyes followed their movement from the House Tables, disappointment in two of them, and anger in another.

As the Yule Ball drew closer and closer, the fact that the second task was only two months from then had placed Harry in a bind; he had yet to discover the secret held by the golden egg, and from what he gathered from the other champions from their library stake-outs was that they too had yet to figure out their own eggs. Harry saw the need to figure out this clue. If the champions wanted any chance of proceeding through the tournament this clue had to be discovered. Harry had found out with Hermione and Susan's help that this task resembled a task from one of the earlier tournaments. The champions had to procure an item, which would give them access to the third and final task. Harry had considered just giving up but Susan and Hermione refused to allow him such an easy way out. If he was in the tournament, he might as well go down trying to win it all they said. If anything was to be said, he was considered the favorite, if the pools run by the Weasley twins had him winning by a large margin with Krum in second.

Harry had spent most of his free time either in the library or with Susan and his friends. He was still no closer to figuring out the egg, but today a different task was lined up for him. Today was the Hogsmeade weekend where the students were allowed to go into town to buy what they needed for the Yule Ball. When he entered the Great Hall, he saw Susan, Hannah and their roommates surrounding Hermione whispering excitedly. As he sat down Susan looked at him as Hermione was blushing up a storm.

"What's happening?" Asked Harry as he prepared his breakfast.

Susan was the one to reply with all the others still asking Hermione for details. "Viktor Krum asked Hermione to the ball!"

Harry looked pensive before smiling, "So he finally got around to asking you?"

Hermione looked up shock on her face, "You knew he was going to ask?"

"Yeah, he explained it to me when I was talking to him in the library. Why do you think he was always hovering around?" Explained Harry

"Why didn't you tell me he was planning on asking?"

"I told you Hermione, it wasn't my place. And despite being a celebrity, Viktor is pretty shy around girls. I told him to muster up some courage and take the leap." Answered Harry who had begun eating breakfast in preparation for the long day ahead of him. "So are you going with him?"

"I don't know…."

"It's obvious that she should say yes right?" said Ernie excited at the prospect of meeting Viktor Krum at the ball, Justin nodding along.

"Don't let what anyone else says influence your choice. You should take a couple of days to think about it, and then give Viktor an answer." Said Harry as he finished his breakfast and stood up, offering a hand to assist Susan up.

Hermione nodded and left to the library, chances were to talk to Viktor and get to know him a bit before answering him about the ball.

Susan said goodbye to her friends before her and Harry headed into Hogsmeade first to get all of their shopping done early. Harry wanted to spend the afternoon in the library. They had yet to check the restricted section and the plan was to sneak into the area later this afternoon, and possibly find a clue to the egg and the second task.

When Susan and Harry exited the first carriage to enter Hogsmeade a unbelievable sight stood before them. Harry face turned from its usual jovial smile to one of fury and hatred. Standing in the center of town was man tall man in a suit. A goatee and moustache sat on his face; he looked at Harry and grimaced. Next to him stood a beautiful blonde woman, wearing a skirt and blazer, her eyes taking in all of her surroundings looking for danger. She too saw Harry's face, and her eyes softened before steeling themselves for the next encounter.

Susan looked up at the two people. "Harry what's…." Susan's voiced trailed off as she noticed the two adults standing in the Wizarding Town, drawing attention to themselves, based on their clothing. She recognized them as two of the people Harry had once loved like family, but they were driven apart by their ideals. She watched as Harry clenched his hands, lightning dancing along his fingers. The Mighty Avengers had come to Hogwarts.

* * *

Tony Stark and Carol Danvers stood in the middle of Hogsmeade, watching as Harry Strange, a boy who they taught and protected as their own now stood across from them, hatred in his eyes. They saw Susan begin to whisper into Harry's ear, and he whispered back waving his hands sparks flying. She sent him a look, one that seemed to cause Harry to rein his magic back under control. After a couple of deep breaths, Harry entwined his hand with Susan's and the two continued their walk. Tony and Carol watched as Harry and his girlfriend who looked at them nervously strode passed them without any receiving any acknowledgement from the boy.

"Harry…we need to talk about your father and the others." Said Tony as he grabbed Harry's shoulder, what Tony didn't expect was the fist that shot out towards his mid-section. It was Carol quick reflexes which stopped Harry's fist short, preventing the magically enhanced punched from possibly shattering Tony Stark's ribs. Harry yanked his hand out of Carol's grasp a dark look on his face.

"You both know my father has left New York and I don't know where the Avengers are." Stated Harry, a blank look on his face.

"Harry, please don't do this. We all know that your father is hiding the others in his mansion." Said Carol, her face pleading with Harry to cooperate.

"You have no proof of that, so if that's all leave now." Harry began walking away but Tony's voice made him pause mid-step, fury echoing in his shoulders.

"Harry, you can either help us or we make you face the consequences of being unregistered." Said Tony, leaving the threat hanging in the air.

Susan grabbed Harry arms trying to stop him from causing a scene, which at this point was moot. The hustle and bustle of the town had stopped to watch Harry Strange, formerly Potter and the two muggles who had somehow made their way into Hogsmeade. The aurors and most likely her aunt would be arriving soon to take Tony and Carol into custody before obliviating them; that is if they could take Tony and Carol.

"You know fully well that I can't be registered without my guardian's presence since I am a minor." Said Harry scowling.

"That is true, but since you are an unregistered minor, the Avengers can take custody of you in the meantime." Said Tony looking serious in a staring contest with Harry.

Susan looked at Carol whose stance had become uneasy at Tony's statement. They were here to try and convince their friends to see reason, not to take a child from his father. Now there was nothing to stop Harry and Tony from coming to blows over this.

"Harry we just want to help the others get their lives back together. Please, just cooperate with us." Pleaded Carol.

"Help? Like you helped Cap!? He fought to stop this from happening, to stop us from being hunted like dogs." Roared Harry. "He died power suppressor cuffs on him, barely able to move and still did the right thing. He knew what was going to happen, he lived through registration once."

"Harry you know we wouldn't let anything like that happen." Said Carol, with Tony looking away at the mention of Captain America.

"The Government isn't infallible. You act like someone who hates us can't come into power, but all it takes is another Stamford to put the people into a frenzy. We'll all end up in camps with numbers branded on our skin. You won't have heroes versus heroes again. It'll be heroes versus the people and they won't win." Said Harry walking away his arm around Susan. "You guys should focus more on our unannounced guests and less time on hunting good people."

Carol and Tony looked at each other, seeing the truth in Harry's word, but before they could respond, pops erupted all around them, as Aurors and Amelia Bones arrived. Carol lifted up Tony into the sky as the Aurors began shooting spells from their wands trying to capture the heroes. The two vanished into nothingness before the sky shifted revealing a Quinn Jet hovering above Hogsmeade. The Aurors, villagers and students watched as the jet took off, stunned at the site. Amelia Bones drew her officers out of their daze, sending them around the town to gather statements from the witnesses. She herself followed after Susan and Harry, intent on finding out what happened from people who would actually know the situation. She was not looking forward to explaining to Minister Fudge how a group of Muggles could escape Auror custody so easily.

Susan's and Harry day had ended quickly. After explaining what happened to her Aunt, the young couple had done their shopping quickly. Harry had tried to push past what Tony had said, but it was clear to Susan that it was bothering him. When they returned to the castle Harry had left to the library to research the egg, with Susan heading to her dorm to put away her purchases. She watched Harry walk off towards the library, uneasy and unsure about how to help him.

* * *

Harry sat in the library with silence as his only companion. He had cloaked himself, right before Madame Pince locked up. This would give him a chance to search the restricted section, but to also think in peace about what was happening in the world. He sat surrounded by floating text books, with multiple pens scribbling into notebooks; some about the tournament and others taking notes on anything and everything remotely strange about the Wizarding World. The Skrulls were there for a reason, and the restricted section held the best chance to find any reason they would infiltrate such a society. The Skrulls were looking for something dangerous, and if the "He" who put them up to it could offer something that they wanted, Harry needed to find it first.

He had discovered a number of items that could be the possible target of the Skrulls. However, most of the items were under Ministry ownership, in private vaults or lost. There would be no reason for them to infiltrate Hogwarts unless Dumbledore or one of the previous Headmasters hid something in the Castle for protection. However, trying to locate any powerful items had failed. Even his strongest spells were useless in trying to find any dangerous magical items due to the saturation of magical energy. The Castle after being home to so many students over the years, and the fact that it was sitting on a magical nexus had allowed the Castle to develop a "quasi-personality". Rooms would constantly vanish and reappear in a different location, some would vanish entirely. It was as if the Catle was trying out different "outfits" to find the perfect version of itself. Trying to find any dangerous items was like catching a rain drop during a thunderstorm. The second agenda on the list was trying to figure out why the Skrulls had entered him in the tournament in the first place. The Kree-Skrull War took place before he had even met his father, and the fact that the Skrulls knew that he even existed was odd. His father had hid his existence from many including the Avengers, until it was absolutely necessary to reveal himself to the world. Harry then looked at his egg, the clue still hidden from him. He only had two months to solve it, and although it seemed like a long time the two months would fly by quickly. With the Yule Ball, plus Winter Holidays his schedule would be filled between Susan's home and New York evading the "Mighty Avengers".

A noise behind him stirred him out of thought, as a mystic bolt erupted in his palm extended towards a figure that appeared in the shadows.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" asked Harry, his eyes narrowed.

The figure stepped out of the shadows revealing itself to be a young blonde girl with storm gray eyes. She wore the standard Hogwarts Uniform, and her tie told him that she was a Ravenclaw. She wore a necklace made of butterbeer caps and radish earrings. However, the oddest thing about her was that she was barefoot, and although she was looking at Harry, she seemed to be looking for something deeper.

"You have your secrets Harry Potter, and I have mine." The girl replied now looking towards the window.

"That doesn't answer my question." Said Harry the bolt still crackling in his palm ready to strike at a moment's notice. Was this girl a Skrull, or something else entirely?

"Luna Lovegood, Third Year Ravenclaw. And you can put that bolt away; I am only here to warn you." Said Luna her eyes now glowing white. Harry had seen that with seers and other Sorcerers who could glimpse the future, or possible futures. The fact that this girl had the gift would mean she was powerful.

"The timeline is altered. Harry Strange was not meant to exist." Said the girl looking straight at Harry before continuing. "Your existence has changed things. It is coming and it will be our end."

Luna eyes then returned to their normal grey before she shook her head. "Oh dear. Did the nargles come again? And you must be Harry Strange; it is so very nice to meet you."

"Do you remember what you said to me?" asked Harry, the mystical energy in his palm fizzling away into nothingness. He was still wary of this girl, but if she wanted to kill or abduct him she would have struck while he was occupied with his thoughts.

"Did I say something?" replied Luna with a dreamy look in her eyes as she walked pass Harry to poke his floating notebooks. "I don't recall saying anything to you. It must be the wrackspurts. They love making one's brain go all fuzzy."

Harry scratched his head sheepishly. Was this girl acting like this because she was crazy or was it all a ploy to make him lower his defenses?

"Why are you wandering around shoeless?" asked Harry as he flicked his hand. The textbooks began floating towards their respective shelves with his notebooks stacking upon themselves.

Luna continued watching the books as they floated away, "The question isn't why am I not wearing shoes, but why are you wearing shoes?"

An awkward silence fell between the two before a chuckle escaped Harry's mouth.

"You are quite a character Luna Lovegood." Harry extended his hand towards the girl. "Nice to meet you."

Luna looked at the hand oddly, before spitting in her own and grasping Harry's and pumped it up and down flashing Harry a toothy grin. Harry shared the toothy grin, but Luna's earlier words nagged in his mind. Another mystery was added to his list to solve, and he couldn't help the feeling bubbling up inside, but he couldn't tell whether it was fear or excitement. Either way, things had just become even more intriguing.


End file.
